Love Spell
by Shakayla
Summary: This is a story about how Q tries to help the Captain and Commander out and how they, along with the crew, respond. not a great summary, I know...but trust me and read, ok! LOL
1. The Bug

_Prologue: _

Kathryn couldn't believe how happy she had been over the past 6 months. Ever since Q had snapped his fingers and sent her and Chakotay back to New Earth to discover their love for each other, she had felt so fulfilled. They had spent many nights in each others' arms and found comfort and refuge when the pressure of command had been too much for either to bear alone. She found Chakotay not only to be a wonderful First Officer, but a true friend; and, now her lover. She hated to admit how thankful she was to Q for starting this wonderful chain of events. Of course, at this point in time, Kathryn had no idea exactly how much Q was doing in his quest to show proper appreciation to his Kathy. She would, however, soon find out!

Chapter 1: The "Bug"

Another day had started in the Delta Quadrant; and, all was well. The Alpha shift was on duty – which consisted of the senior officers. Chakotay was manning the bridge, with Tom at the Conn, Harry at Ops, Tuvok at Tactical, and B'Elanna at the Engineering station. Captain Janeway had already situated herself in the ready room with a steaming cup of coffee; and, prepared to begin reviewing the daily reports.

Outside, the Bridge crew watched the stars streak by with little interest. Chakotay was about to order a series of diagnostics to make sure everything was running with optimal efficiency during the down time when the entire bridge crew heard a retching noise coming from the ready room.

"Tuvok, you have the bridge!" The crew heard Chakotay command as he moved toward the doors faster than an Olympic runner in the 100 yard dash.

As he entered the Ready Room, he saw Kathryn leaning over the lavatory just off of her ready room. "Are you alright?" The concern in his face was very evident. He grabbed a washcloth, wet it with cold water and begin wiping her forehead with it. He then settled down beside her kneeling form. He placed his arms around her and, as soon as he was sure she was finished, pulled her into the comfort of his arms.

A very pale Kathryn smiled weakly at him and said, "I do believe this is a breach of protocol, Commander!"

"So court martial me and throw me in the brig – after I've made sure you are alright!" He threw back at her without a moment's hesitation tossing in, for good measure, one is his devastating smiles.

He helped her to her feet. "I'm fine Chakotay, really. It must have been something I ate."

"You haven't eaten yet this morning. As I recall, we were…umm…_occupied_ and did not have time to eat."

"Well, then there must be some type of virus going around. I'll be alright."

"Promise me you'll go see the doctor?"

"As soon as I've finished these reports." She lied.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He left the ready room, knowing full well that she would not go see the doctor.

Kathryn spent the rest of the shift in her ready room reviewing the reports. As the shift ended, Chakotay went in to see her. "Can I see you tonight?"

"Sure. I just have to go over some reports with B'Elanna about some engineering problems. As soon as I've finished, I'll call you and we'll have a bite to eat." She assured him.

"Are you going to see the Doctor?"

"Chakotay, please. I know you are concerned; but, I am fine. It's a bug and it will pass. Now please – I need to finish these reports."

Chakotay was not at all happy with her response; but, realizing it was futile to argue with her over this, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left with the words, "Call me!"

_Time 1900 hours_

Chakotay had agreed to meet Tom at Sandrine's to play some pool in the hoped that time would pass quickly until Kathryn was finished with her meeting. He figured Tom would be a good companion as he was waiting for the meeting to adjourn as well so he could be with B'Elanna.

"Chakotay – that's the second easy shot you've missed in the last 10 minutes. Something on your mind?" Tom asked his pool partner.

"I'm fine, Tom – just a little distracted. Guess you're not too sad to hear that as your rations account will probably benefit positively from this tonight!" Chakotay responded with a smile.

"Nice try, Chakotay. Although I will enjoy divesting you of some of your weekly rations, my guess is that your thoughts are drifting to a certain Captain and the noises that so unpleasantly drifted from her ready room this morning." Tom knew he was playing with fire; but, that had never stopped him before.

Not realizing what he was saying, Chakotay had that far away look and replied, "She looked so pale, Tom. I'm worried."

"Hey, Chakotay – she will be alright." Tom crossed the room and patted Chakotay on the back in the manner that men do when they are trying to show some affection and concern for each other, but not quite sure how. "She's strong. She just may need some additional coercion to go see the Doc about this."

Tom stepped away and put the winning ball in the pocket. "Why don't you call her? You can see if she's about done; and, then you can 'convince' her to go see Doc."

"That's not a bad idea, Tom. Since I'm not accomplishing anything here, I just might do that." Chakotay replied back with a smile (only the second one Tome had seen since they started playing).

"Chakotay to Janeway"

"Janeway here"

"Captain, Tom is winning enough rations from me that I'll have to eat Neelix's cooking for the next several light years. I was hoping you were about done with your meeting so we could have dinner." Chakotay offered in his most charming voice.

"We're almost finished here, Chakotay. Give me 15 minutes. I'll be happy to treat you to some replicated dinner…since you may be unable to provide one for yourself." Chakotay's grin broke through like that of a school boy who had just received an affirmative to his request for a date.

Tom stood by silently watching the myriad of emotions that were dancing across Chakotay's face. If he didn't know better…well, this would be n interesting thing to keep his eye on – maybe even earn some extra rations for himself in the betting pool.

"Well, Chakotay, it looks like I'm not going to be able to take you for any more rations. Mind if I walk with you towards the Captain's quarters? I'd like to treat B'Elanna to something special from the replicators tonight."

Punching him in the shoulder, Chakotay shot back at him, "You mean _I_ will be treating B'Elanna tonight since it's probably my rations you'll be using!"

Tom flashed his boyish grin in Chakotay's direction, shrugged his shoulders and simply said, "Whatever."

The two men left the holodeck smiling.

Meanwhile, in the Captain's quarters, the story was evolving a little differently:

B'Elanna had arrived on time, as usual. She was always eager to discuss her ideas regarding engineering with the Captain. She knew the Captain was a capable engineer so she would understand what B'Elanna was referring to; but, she also knew the Captain trusted her and had the utmost faith in her abilities. This was a luxury that B'Elanna had not been afforded by many of her former senior officers (with the exception, maybe, of Chakotay during their involvement together with the Maquis).

Upon her arrival, she noticed that the Captain did not look well. Instead of being dressed in her usual Starfleet uniform (which B'Elanna had thought secretly that perhaps the Captain slept in her uniform as much as she seemed to love it), she was in a set of flannel pajamas.

Janeway noticed B'Elanna's appraisal of her wardrobe choice. "Please excuse the way I'm dressed. It appears that I have contracted some sort of virus. I have soiled several of my uniforms today during various…umm…what should I call them - visits to the bathroom? I opted to save my remaining clean ones and go for the comfort of my old pjays. I sincerely hope you are not offended."

"Not at all, Captain – just a bit surprised."

"Please. Let's get down to work. I'm sure you'll want to meet Tom later this evening." Janeway smiled at the young woman as she lit up at the mention of his name. She thought she might have even caught a slight blush emanating from her face.

As B'Elanna began her dissertation on the current status of engineering, she couldn't help but notice that the Captain seemed distracted. Her normally pale face appeared even whiter. She could have sworn she saw her hands trembling slightly as well.

"Captain, have you eaten today?" B'Elanna asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm afraid that anything I might have attempted to eat was given a round trip ticket." She smiled weakly at her attempt at humor; but, currently felt anything but comical.

B'Elanna was just about to suggest a visit to the Doc when she heard the bree-ep of Janeway's comm badge signaling she was about to be called.

"_Chakotay to Janeway"_

"_Janeway here"_

"_Captain, Tom is winning enough rations from me that I'll have to eat Neelix's cooking for the next several light years. I was hoping you were about done with your meeting so we could have dinner." _ Janeway smiled at the disembodied voice she heard It was a weak smile; but, it lit up her face, nonetheless. B'Elanna couldn't help but notice.

She mustered up all of her strength so she would sound strong for him. _"_We're almost finished here, Chakotay. Give me 15 minutes. I'll be happy to treat you to some replicated dinner…since you may be unable to provide one for yourself." She could almost imagine the look on Chakotay's face; and, despite her current physical condition, she felt excited that he would soon be on his way for their 'date'.

Janeway turned to B'Elanna, "Why don't we try and finish this up in the morning. As you can see, I'm really not dressed appropriately for Tom and Chakotay's visit. You're welcome to wait here for Tom."

"Thank you, Captain."

As the two stood and began to walk out of the office towards the living area of Janeway's quarters, B'Elanna noticed that Janeway hesitated slightly. The rest unfolded before her in slow motion: _She saw each of Janeway's hands go to respectively to her forehead and her stomach. She saw her sway and fall unceremoniously to the floor._ Time resumed its normal perspective; and, in a heartbeat, B'Elanna realized her Captain had fainted.

Rushing to her side, she called out to the air, "Torres to Sickbay. Emergency beamout for two!" In a shimmer of blue light, Kathryn and B'Elanna's form disappeared to re-emerge only a second later in sickbay.

Right after the beamout, Chakotay chimed for entrance to her quarters. No response.

He tried again – no response. He looked at Tom. There was concern growing on both of their faces at that moment.

Tom chimed in, "Computer - locate Captain Janeway and Lt. Torres."

The non-emotional voice of the computer responded. "Captain Janeway and Lt. Torres are in sickbay."

Both men took off in a run.

I'll be posting the next chapter soon - just have to type it.

Please read and review!


	2. The Charming Prince

Thanks to mistyfur, Jenetri, and Steph7085 for your kind reviews!

Rating still remains a T for this chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Charming Prince

They reached sickbay in record time to find B'Elanna standing beside the Captain. She had her hand resting uneasily on the Captain's still hand. She had never been very good with this kind of thing. She had always blamed her Klingon heritage; but, truth be told, she found non-sexual contact – especially with another woman – very unsettling. It was as if she was opening herself to feel and allow friendship and caring to invade the walls she had built up over the years to protect herself from being hurt and disappointed. Nonetheless, her Captain had been there for her when times were difficult; and, she knew how important touch was to Kathryn…so she would be there for her in return.

She was startled as Chakotay practically knocked her down in his attempt to get close to the Captain. B'Elanna moved back to stand beside Tom. What they saw developing in front of their very eyes left them both speechless. This, for Tom and B'Elanna, was a rare event!

Chakotay gently caressed Kathryn's face with his hands. It was almost reverent the way he touched her. His hands drifted down to her neck, shoulder, and arm to finally claim the hand that B'Elanna had been holding only a few seconds before. He had forgotten all about protocol and the other nonsense Kathryn continually reminded him about. All that existed in his world right now was the woman laying there with her eyes closed, looking as pale as death itself. He kissed the hand that he had captured; and then held it near his mouth as he began to murmur words of encouragement softly to her.

The Doctor had already completed his preliminary scans of the Captain. He knew exactly what was "wrong" with her; he just wasn't sure how he was going to tell both of them. Additionally, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain to them how it happened (the obvious reasons aside!) He decided that the direct approach had always worked, somewhat, in the past for him; so he decided to use it now.

He walked over to the biobed and cleared his throat to bring the Commander out of his reverie. At the same time, he placed a hypospray to the Captain's neck to bring her back to the world of the conscious. He had already started providing her with some nutrition supplements; but, he knew that it would be a few more doses before her color began to return.

When he had both of their attention, he began.

"Captain, Commander – I have something I would like to show you that, I believe, will shed some light onto the Captain's condition."

Chakotay looked frightened. "Please, Doctor, let's see it."

The Doctor pushed a few buttons and a screen arose out of the biobed and covered Kathryn's midsection. He pushed a few more buttons and then directed their attention to the monitor.

Everyone was silent as the reality of the situation sank in. Since no one said anything, the Doctor assumed that they did not understand. So he explained, "Captain Janeway – you are going to be a mother in approximately 6 months."

Chakotay hit the floor with a thud.

Upon hearing Chakotay hit the floor, Kathryn turned on the bed to make sure he was ok. The sight that greeted her caused her to break out in a large smile and then into a fit of giggles. Chakotay was lying, however unceremoniously, on the floor with a huge grin covering his face. She looked back up to the Doctor; and, once she contained her giggles, said, "I certainly hope he handles the birth a little better."

The Doctor raised one eyebrow and replied back, "Let's certainly hope so. Shall I wake our charming prince?"

Having settled back onto the biobed, Kathryn replied, "Yes. Thank you, Doctor." Once the Doctor had successfully brought Chakotay back to the world of the living, he remembered that Tom and B'Elanna had been witness to this whole exchange. He decided it was time to excuse them (and hope the Captain and Commander were not too angry at him for sharing this with other's in the room). He figured they would need some time alone as well.

He glanced at the Captain and Commander, amazed at what he saw before him. Chakotay was once again at Kathryn's side. He was holding her hand and had this look of pure admiration on his face. Kathryn's face still registered some shock; but, had a look of motherly love and concern radiating from her face as she asked Chakotay if he was alright. It will be interesting, he thought, to see what transpires next between this increasingly complex couple.

"Mr. Paris, Lt. Torres, I believe it is time for you two to make a hasty exit. I need to speak with the Captain and Commander in private…which is what I should have been doing all along." The Doctor instructed firmly in his no-nonsense voice.

They both surveyed the Doctor and then the Captain and Commander's faces and knew that this was no time for argument. They turned stating they would check back on both later. As they began to walk towards the doors to sickbay, Tom leaned toward B'Elanna and was just about to whisper, "Wait 'til the crew hears about this!" He was interrupted by a commanding voice.

"Mr. Paris." He stopped in mid-sentence and turned.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I trust that you will keep this matter in the strictest of confidence until I tell you otherwise. Is that understood?" Janeway's tone of voice – though still weak – left no room for misunderstanding.

Tom reluctantly agreed, "Yes, ma'am."

B'Elanna smiled up at him realizing that keeping this a secret for more than one minute could possibly kill the young pilot. She also knew, as did the Captain, that he would honor her trust and not tell a soul until she gave him permission to do so.

Locking arms and smiling at each other with the secret they now possessed, Tom and B'Elanna left sickbay.

Once they were alone, the Doctor waited for the inquisition to begin.

Janeway propped herself up, with Chakotay's help, and then looked directly at the Doctor when she spoke, "Aside from the obvious explanation, Doctor, how in the hell did this happen? We both have been very regular in taking our fertility suppressors. I don't understand."

"I assure you, Captain, that I will do everything in my power to determine what error caused this incident."

Smiling, Kathryn responded, "It's not an incident, Doctor…it's a baby." She stopped for a second and looked lovingly at Chakotay. Taking his hand, she continued, "Our baby."

Chakotay thought his heart would swell from pride. He had been waiting with bated breath for her decision on what to do. He could only hope that this meant…he had to find out. "Does this mean you are agreeing to keep it?"

"Oh, Chakotay…how could I, in good conscious, seek any other alternative?" At that moment, all protocol forgotten, he embraced her. They tightened their embrace as if they were the life forces needed to sustain each other.

Finally, the Doctor could stand no more of this public display of affection. He cleared his throat and spoke, "Excuse me. I stand corrected – the child will no longer be referred to as an…incident. However, as the physician in charge of suppressing the fertility of other crew members, I feel it necessary to conduct an investigation. If I may proceed?"

Smiling up at him as she broke from Chakotay's embrace, "Of course, Doctor."

Just as the Doctor was beginning to scan Kathryn and Chakotay, a bright light appeared; and, with it, Q.

All three together replied, "Q!"

"Well, I see I've not been forgotten since my last visit. Nice to see you again, Kathy; and, I guess you too Chuckles." Q began in that irritating, condescending tone of his.

Chakotay started toward him; but was quickly thwarted when he felt Kathryn's hand on his arm.

"It's alright, Chakotay. What do you want, Q?"

"Well, I thought I'd save the Doc here a little stress. I'm responsible for Kathy's impregnation."

"What the…" Chakotay started toward him again. Even Kathryn began to panic as she digested what she thought he was trying to say.

Q quickly snapped his fingers and caused everyone to freeze. "Now, that's better. If you all would chill…no pun intended…I will be happy to explain. First, Kathy, it is not my child you are pregnant with. Chuckles here is responsible for that. Although for the life of me, I still can't understand why you would choose him over me, but…Oh sorry, I digress. I am responsible, of course, for providing the catalyst that brought the two of you together; and, to continue my appreciation for your help with the Continuum, I reversed the effects of your suppression boosters. In other words, Kathy, those boosters were so ineffective that you're lucky you didn't get pregnant until now – especially with the way you two have gone at it!" Having completed his explanation, he snapped his fingers to allow them to resume normal activity again.

The Doctor was the first to recover, "Well, at least that explains that. I trust, Q that you have not 'tampered' with any other medical supplies in sickbay?"

"No, Doc, I haven't. Kathy and Chuckles here are the only ones that need that kind of help. Although, I must admit, that it might be fun to play around with that engineer and pilot some – now there's an interesting pair."

"Q!" Janeway and Chakotay shouted in unison.

"Alright, alright. All I can say is…I got you this far, Chuckles – you are in for a wild ride for the next six months or so." And, with that, he snapped his fingers and was gone as quickly as he arrived.

The Doctor was the next to speak, "Captain, I'm prepared to release you with some conditions."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?" Kathryn replied sarcastically.

"Captain, I trust that since your body now provides a home for your and the Commander's child, that you will exhibit a little more concern for your welfare than you have in the past. I expect you here on a monthly basis for a checkup. As the gestation period nears the end, the visits must be more frequent. Is that understood?" The Doctor's voice, this time, left no room for misunderstanding.

Chakotay didn't even give Kathryn an opportunity to respond, "You don't have to worry, Doctor, I'll be personally responsible for both her and the child's welfare."

Kathryn opened her mouth, as if to protest, but then shut it again quickly. She did, however, shoot the Commander that 'this conversation isn't over yet' look before she jumped off the biobed. "I'll see you in four weeks then Doctor, as agreed."

The Captain and Commander strode out of sickbay on their way to her quarters for what they both knew would be a very interesting conversation.


	3. Toughest Away Mission

This chapter is rather short, but sweet (I promise!) I'll try to update with the next chapter soon! Thanks to all of you: Little Miss Sci-Fi, Steph7085, tayababy, and tayryn for your kind reviews!

Chapter 3: The Toughest Away Mission

They arrived back in Kathryn's quarters. After settling in with a cup of Vulcan tea for Chakotay and a glass of milk (he insisted!) for Kathryn, he was the first to speak. "Kathryn, I want you to know how much this means to me. I know the next 6 months will be difficult at best…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kathryn piped in quickly with only a hint of a smile."

"It just means that I know how important Voyager and her crew are to you; and, I know you want to be everything to everybody…but…"

"But what?"

"But, you are going to have to make yourself and our baby the number one priority in your life for the next few months. And, if you won't, then I'll have to make it my personal mission to do that for you." He said the last bit with a smile forming on his lips. He wanted her to know he was serious; but that he was going to enjoy this as well.

"Chakotay, I appreciate your concern; and, I promise to take good care of both myself and the baby. Please be patient, though, something tells me I'm not going to make a good pregnant Captain!"

"Fair enough. Now, first things first, when you are going to tell the crew?" Chakotay, feeling as though the worst of his conversation was over, settled back into the cushions of the couch and pulled Kathryn to him. His arms went around her and he let his hands rest on the small swell of her stomach. His face was dangerously close to her hair. There was something about her hair that always drove him crazy. It reminded him so much of her personality…smooth, strong, and fiery red! God, how he loved her hair. He could remember the first time he had touched it…there on New Earth…what a night that had been…the sounds of Kathryn's voice brought him back to the present.

"I'm not sure, Chakotay. I just hope I find the right time and way to tell them – before they figure it out on their own."

"What do you mean?"

"Problem #1: Neelix's cooking. How in the world am I going to go in there each morning and not only be forced to smell the cooking, but to eat it as well? The mere thought of it now almost sends me to the lavatory!" Kathryn's expression was comical; but, he could tell she was concerned. "And, Chakotay, I could go on. How long do you thing this uniform is going to conceal my burgeoning figure? It barely conceals anything now!" Her exasperation was growing by the moment.

"Well, Captain…" Chakotay chuckled as he began, "First, I disagree, your uniform hides a lot now that I know what the woman underneath looks like; and believe me, I was looking! Second, I guess we'll see just how tough you really are tomorrow morning in the mess hall, now won't we?"

Kathryn turned to look at him with a look of mock hurt on her face, but it quickly turned into a smile and he was rewarded with a chuckle from her as well. "Well, I guess these next 6 months will be the toughest away mission I've ever been on – especially when that mission takes me to the mess hall!"

They both broke out in a fit of laughter and soon found themselves holding each other in an intimate embrace. Chakotay turned serious as he turned Kathryn's face to look at his. "Marry me, Kathryn. I want our child to have the benefits of a true family. You and I have joined our bodies, minds, hearts and souls – I want us to join our lives. I want us to be together officially."

He waited and watched the myriad of emotions that were crossing her face. "Oh Chakotay, I don't know what to say."

"Yes is a nice place to start." Chakotay replied with a soft smile.

"Yes."

The one word response caused his heart to skip a beat. She had actually agreed. No discussion, no debate, no argument, no protocol…just yes.

He was about to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom when she burst off the couch and headed for the bathroom again. Before he rose to follow her, he smiled to himself and thought, "It's gonna be a long 6 months!" As he made his way to the bathroom with a smile on his face, he called out "I'm coming, Kathryn!"


	4. Coffee for the Captain?

Warning: Please note that the rating on this Chapter is probably closer to M (just to be safe) as there are a few lines that would be stronger than the T rating.

Special thanks to Steph7085, tayababy, and Little Miss Sci-Fi for your kind reviews!

Enjoy the next installment of Love Spell!

Chapter 4: Coffee for the Captain?

_Time: Next Morning_

Kathryn awoke first to the soft sounds of Chakotay's snoring. Her head was snugly placed in the crook of his arm. She lifted herself slightly to take a look at the wonderful man sleeping next to her. She couldn't believe how fate (or Q) had brought them to this point. Never in her wildest imagination would she believe that she would have a love affair with her First Officer, much less have his child while commanding a starship 70,000 light years from home. And, not to mention, agree to marry his as well. A small smile spread across her face as she quietly watched. Her hand absently strayed to the ever increasing swell of her stomach. She decided to slip quietly from the bed. Careful not to wake "the charming prince", she laughed to herself as she remembered the events that predicated the Doctor assigning Chakotay that name. She carefully replaced the covers and placed a feather light kiss on the tattoo she had grown to love so much.

As Kathryn left the room, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. She saw a pale woman whose blue eyes were brightened by the royal blue silk nightie she was wearing. Her hair was brushed and tied back in a ponytail. Seeing the ponytail brought back the memory of last night. She and Chakotay were just about to be intimate when her stomach revolted yet again. She had bolted into the bathroom to begin another bout of vomiting. Although to call it vomiting was not accurate anymore. The lack of food in her system had brought on dry heaves – which were much worse. She had felt particularly drained after this most recent episode.

Chakotay once again had comforted her and decided that she needed more than words this time. Running a warm bath, he carefully undressed her and helped her into the warm, soothing water. Once she began to relax somewhat, he began to wash her hair. Her eyes closed as she remembered the sensation of his fingers in her hair…gently massaging and working the lather throughout her tresses. Then she felt the warm water cascading down both her back and front as he rinsed her auburn mane. He soaped up a cloth and began to gently wash the rest of her body. She smiled as she remembered how he had lingered at certain spots of her anatomy. While still covered in soap, he began to rub her neck and shoulders. As she began to murmur soft words of encouragement to him, he allowed the path of his hands to explore further. He gently caressed her breasts, circling them with his fingers until they were taut in response. He then moved lower to her feet and began massaging them, continuing his trail up her leg. She whispered to him, "It seems to me that a bathtub was where this all started." He smiled as he remembered when Q had sent both he and Kathryn back to New Earth to the bathtub he had made for her during their initial stay there. He gently replied, "Yes, I do believe you are correct. But, this time, the purpose is relaxation for a weary and pregnant Captain…so don't get too excited on me, ok?"

"Fair enough." She was entirely too relaxed at this point to argue with him. Not that it would have done her any good. He was getting very good at winning arguments with her. She made a mental note to herself to work on that!

Once he had finished washing and rinsing, he helped her up and gave her a towel. Smiling in his direction, she informed him, "Something tells me I'm going to be a very spoiled, pregnant starship captain."

"That is my goal, m'lady." Chakotay then wrapped the towel around her and dried her hair, finally tying it up in a ponytail. He helped her into the blue nightgown and they had fallen asleep discussing names for the baby.

During the course of reliving her memory from last night, Kathryn had taken up a place on the couch in the sitting room. Both her feet and back were propped with pillows (per Chakotay's strict instructions!). She had started to read one of the several PADDs spread out around her.

Chakotay stood at the door of the sitting room just watching her (and secretly pleased that she had followed his instructions regarding her feet and back). Kathryn realized that he had entered without even looking up. "Did you know that Bajoran herbs are recommended during pregnancy?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about that. But, did you know, Captain, that food is also highly recommended?"

"Not if it's Neelix's."

"Come on Kathryn. I'll give you a neck rub later, IF you agree." He promised with another one of his disarming smiles.

She tossed one of her pillows his way and teased, "That's blackmail, Commander; and, entirely unfair!" Rising she took his hand as he led her to the shower to start their day.

About an hour later, the Captain and Commander exited her quarters hand in hand on their way to the mess hall. Chakotay wouldn't admit it, but he was holding her hand to keep her from bolting once they got close!

The closer they got to the Mess Hall, the more anxious Kathryn got. Chakotay was practically whistling and bouncing while they walked. By the time they reached the turbo lift, Kathryn's anxiety was getting to her.

"If you don't stop that whistling, I'm going to ring that beautiful neck of yours; and, what a waste that would be." Although she was smiling, her composure was slipping a bit.

Chakotay feigned innocence and simply replied, "What?"

"You know exactly what! Now stop it. I would advise some discretion here, Commander."

"Why Captain, whatever could you be talking about?"

His smug smile made her want to throw him in the brig for the next few months or so; but, she contained that thought – for the moment anyway. "If you don't stop looking like the cat that just swallowed the mouse, the crew might suspect that…"

He couldn't help but interject at this point, "…that a very beautiful and stubborn Captain is having my baby?"

She was exasperated now. "Chakotay!"

"What?"

"We're barely into this thing and you're already blurting things out loud. If you can't keep a secret any better than that, how are we ever going to keep this from the crew – especially Neelix – until the right time?"

Chakotay began laughing. Once they were in the turbo lift, he started, "I can just see it right now. Neelix announces the benefits of leola root juice for the expectant mother and doesn't rest until you get at least 16 oz per day." He was about to continue with his scenario when he noticed the look on Kathryn's face. She appeared as though she believed what he was rambling on about could actually become a reality.

"Computer – halt turbo lift." The second it stopped, he took her face in his hands and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. The tenderness of the kiss eased her expression somewhat and she smiled, "What was that for?"

"For being the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in any quadrant – chartered or unchartered."

"But, Chakotay…"

He stopped her before she could finish by placing a finger over her mouth. "It's going to be alright. I promise. I'll keep your – our- secret until the time is right to share it with everyone, ok?"

"OK…and, Chakotay?"

"Yes"

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Computer resume turbo lift."

As they entered the Mess Hall, the Alpha shift was busily finishing their breakfast in anticipation of the start of their day. The first smells of breakfast hit Kathryn like a wall. It took all of her willpower and Starfleet training not to turn tail and run. Chakotay gently placed his hand behind her elbow to remind her that he was there and supporting her.

She smiled, took a deep breath, and then turned to Neelix. She put on her best Captain's face and began, "Good morning, Mr. Neelix."

"Good morning, Captain. My you like a little pale this morning. I hope you are alright. I'm sure a good breakfast will fix whatever is ailing you." Neelix began in his usual chipper voice.

Forcing the panic back down into the pit of her stomach, she weakly smiled back, "I'm sure you're right, Mr. Neelix."

He placed a glob of something Kathryn couldn't quite identify on her plate. The consistency and greenish color did nothing to help her already unsettled stomach. Chakotay noticed that her face was beginning to turn the same greenish color and quickly grabbed the plate from her.

"I think I'll eat this, Captain, if you don't mind. Perhaps, you would like some wheat toast and juice?"

Grateful, she looked first at the Commander and then at Neelix. "Yes, I think that would be wonderful. Thank you, Commander."

Neelix was nonplussed, "Ok, wheat toast and juice it is. Can I also pour you a cup of coffee, Captain?"

Tom and B'Elanna had been watching the events unfold from their table. They had quietly come up to stand behind the Captain and Commander. Upon hearing Neelix's question about the coffee, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna all shouted at once, "NO!"

Startled, Neelix looked at them in shock. Kathryn was glaring at them. If looks could kill, Voyager would be minus three senior officers at that moment. Neelix, who was still bewildered, waited patiently for the Captain, expecting some type of explanation.

Searching frantically for a plausible excuse, Kathryn began, "I'm sorry, Mr. Neelix, you see the Doctor has asked me to cut back on my caffeine levels – he thinks it makes me a little too jumpy." She cut a glance to the party of three as she added, "Although, in light of recent events, I think I will ask him to restrict Mr. Chakotay's, Mr. Paris, and Ms. Torres' consumption as well."

"As you wish, Captain." Neelix responded still not quite sure of what was going on, but he vowed to find out. The smile was back on his face again, "One juice and toast coming right up!"

The remainder of the breakfast passed without incident. It wasn't until the four were about to leave that another slip occurred which would cost the Captain her secret. They were just about to exit the Mess Hall when Janeway turned to Tom and B'Elanna and said, "I'll see you on the bridge, Lieutenants. I have some interesting 'projects' for you to work on with Commander Chakotay today."

Knowing they were probably in for scrubbing some plasma warp conduits with toothbrushes, Tom smiled and said, "Aye, Aye Mom – see you on the bridge."

Everyone within earshot seemed to have caught the distinct difference between Mom and Ma'am and the world seemed to stop at that very moment. All faces were turned on the now agitated face of Captain Kathryn Janeway whose angry glare was turned on a very embarrassed Lt. Thomas Eugene Paris.


	5. This is the Captain Speaking

Ok at long last, here's the next chapter of Love Spell. Thanks so much to all of you: Little Miss SciFi, SuperSanne, tayababy, tayryn, Hikari-Kayko, Steph7085, jc-er, and Emily for reading and reviewing - you all are GREAT!

I hope you enjoy!

Engage!

Chapter 5: This is the Captain Speaking

In true Kathryn Janeway fashion, she exited the Mess Hall with her head held high. One look over her shoulder told the three senior officers standing in her wake that she expected them to follow.

As they reached the turbo lift, Tom was the first to speak. "Captain, I am so sorry…it was a slip of the tongue. I…"

She held her hand up to stop him from continuing. "Mr. Paris, I have absolutely no interest in any excuse you have to offer at this moment. You were entrusted with a delicate secret; and, you found a way to let it slip less than 24 hours after being made privy to it."

Even B'Elanna felt sorry for Tom as the Captain's glare was in full force at the moment. Before anyone could say anything else, the turbo lift arrived at the bridge and the four officers disembarked.

"Captain on deck!" Tuvok announced and everyone stood at attention.

"As you were. Mr. Chakotay – my ready room. Tuvok – you have the bridge." She moved into her ready room without another word or glance in anyone's direction.

Tom caught Chakotay's arm before he went into the Ready Room, "Chakotay, I am sorry. If there's anything I can do to make this right?"

Chakotay smiled sympathetically at the young man, "I'm not sure you can make it right, Tom; but, I'm sure she'll find a way for you to make it up to her." With that, he turned and requested permission to enter the Ready Room to face a very angry Captain.

Anger didn't quite complete the myriad of emotions that were flying through the Captain at warp speed. Oh she was angry all right; but she was also embarrassed, frustrated and, most terrifying for her, undecided. She was wearing a path in the carpet of the ready room with all of her pacing.

Chakotay waited for her to speak as she fought for control of those emotions. "So what are we going to do now? The rumor mill travels faster here than a star going supernova. By the end of the alpha shift, everyone on the ship will know!" The look of exasperation was uncharacteristic for her normally composed captain face.

"Tell them" was his simple response.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't let the rumor mill win – tell them now and head off the rumors with the truth. Make a ship-wide announcement that gives enough information to satisfy without going into too much detail." He had moved to stand close to her now still form.

She raised one eyebrow and responded sarcastically, "Just like that? Just tell them. You oversimplify things, Chakotay."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead and then whispered in her ear, "No, my love, you just always make things too complicated."

Her eyes closed the moment she felt his mouth near her. The soft kiss and the soothing voice was enough to help calm her frayed nerves. He pulled her into an embrace that offered strength, love and support. After a moment, she stood up straight and moved away to the middle of her ready room.

"All hands, this is the Captain speaking." Her strong voice was heard throughout the ship.

"I, along with Commander Chakotay have an announcement to make. The Commander and I would like to officially invite you to our wedding which is to take place within the next 30 days. I do apologize that formal invitations will not be sent; but, as your command team, we find there is little time for such matters. More details will follow."

She looked over to Chakotay who was grinning from ear to ear. His smile warmed her heart and gave her courage to continue.

"Additionally, for those of you who may have not been privy to the slip in the mess hall this morning by Lt. Paris, the Commander and I (with a little help from Q – which I will not elaborate on, so don't ask), will be expecting our first child in approximately 6 months. We appreciate your patience and support during this time of transition."

Chakotay had come to stand behind her and now wrapped his arms around her waist and put his large hands protectively over her abdomen where their child now resided.

"On a final note, due to the fact that Mr. Paris' slip this morning resulted in information having to be shared that seriously affected the betting pools, I am ordering that all bets are winners and that Mr. Paris will personally pay all those who were participating as if their bet was the winning one. Should any of you have trouble collecting from Mr. Paris, please come and see me personally. Thank you all – Captain Kathryn Janeway out."

As soon as the comlink was cut, Chakotay burst into laughter. "Oh, Kathryn, that was certainly one way to make Tom pay!"

"That was the easy part, my love. Tom's rations are very dear to him – I figure that he will spend a lot of time in the Mess Hall over the next several months while paying off these wins. Perhaps that time will be well spent in learning to control his tongue!"

A much happier Captain and Commander exited the Ready Room to the Bridge. As they exited the doors, everyone on the bridge stood and started cheering. A flood of emotions overcame both of them as they saw the respect and family-type love that each one of them felt for their commanding officers. Even Tuvok looked very pleased. He was the first to approach the command team, raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan gesture, he offered, "May you, your love for each other, and your children live long and prosper."

Kathryn hugged her old friend, but then admonished him, "Children? Getting a little ahead of yourself there, aren't you old friend?"

Tuvok responded by simply raising one eyebrow.

Harry, too, was blushing as he approached each and shook their hands. "Congratulations, Captain – Commander. I had no idea you two were even dating each other."

"Well, Harry, that was the idea." Kathryn teased. "Does that mean you won't be receiving any rations from Mr. Paris?" She glanced in Tom's direction who seemed to be mentally calculating how much his slip this morning was really going to cost him.

Harry's blush deepened a bit more, "Ok, maybe I had a _little_ idea."

Everyone laughed at his admission – even Tom had to chuckle.

Tom and B'Elanna were the last ones to make their way to the couple. B'Elanna hugged them both and then slapped Chakotay on the back as she teased, "'Bout time, old man – you're not getting any younger, you know!"

"Don't start with me, B'Elanna – I can't fight back now that I'm going to be an old, married man with a family to raise."

Tom hugged his Captain and whispered for her ears only, "When Chakotay told me you'd find a way for me to make it up to you, he wasn't kidding! I just hope I have some rations left for the baby gift."

Smiling, she whispered back, "That's what I like to call babysitting; Mr. Paris and I have you scheduled for lots of it."

"Once my debts are paid, will we be even?" Tom asked hopefully.

She patted him on the back as she had seen B'Elanna do many times, "Not even close, flyboy! Now back to the helm before your Captain gets hormonal and sends you to clean the plasma conduits with a toothbrush."

Tom stood at attention, saluted and with a smile said, "Aye, Aye Ma'am"

As he turned to walk away and Kathryn took her seat in the center of the bridge, she couldn't help but say, "Oh, sure…NOW you get it right!"


	6. No Response

First, I'm sorry for the long wait. The real world just keeps getting in the way of my fanfiction! LOL Thank you to each of you for your patience. As this story takes place after "The Q and the Grey", I did some research on Star Trek. com to find out what happened next in the series and learned that the macro virus attacked the ship shortly after the Q episode; so, I decided to have the next chapter take place during the alien invasion and see how our couple handles their new relationship during a crises.

Thank you to Janewaygirl, Tarika, angrywarrior, tayababy, singingkid, and Hakari for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Without further ado - Engage!

Chapter 6: No Response

At the end of the Alpha shift, Kathryn and Chakotay found similar well-wishers throughout the ship. Everyone seemed very relieved that the couple had finally found their way to each other, even if it was Q who was ultimately responsible for the circumstances that forced the two of them together.

Once back in their quarters that evening, Kathryn seated herself on the couch and propped up her feet, "I must admit, Chakotay, I'm a little surprised by how well everyone accepted our news."

"I supposed I'm relieved." Chakotay responded as he sat down next to her.

Her Irish temper rose a bit as she turned to face him, "Relieved? What do you mean by that?"

Realizing he had chosen the wrong words, even if they were the truth, "Just that had the crew responded less than positively, I was concerned that you might rethink your position on things – especially the part about marrying me."

"So now I am a Captain who is subject to the whims and moods of her crew? Unable to make a decision for myself?"

Sighing, Chakotay realized that this was not the sequence of events he had hoped for tonight. Rather than celebrating acceptance from the crew, they were fighting over it. "Kathryn, you're putting words in my mouth. I know how important your crew is to you; and, whether you want to admit it or not, you care what their perception is of you. If you didn't, we would have been together a long time ago. I am speaking strictly on a personal level here. On a professional level I, along with the rest of the crew, know without a doubt that you will always make the best decisions for our welfare. Those decisions being made irregardless of how you think the crew might feel about them. Believe me, Kathryn; no one would ever accuse you of being unable to make a decision or being subject to the whims of your crew."

He held his breath to see if that would be enough to allay her rising temper.

"That is the truth, Chakotay. I always…always put the best interest of my crew ahead of myself."

He pulled her a little closer to him and wrapped his arm around her so that she was nestled up against his chest. "Yes you do, my love. Always."

She was still a little tense in his arms, but had opted not to argue anymore as she was tired from the events of the day.

"So, should we begin planning the details of our wedding?" Chakotay asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Honestly, Chakotay – I don't even know where to begin."

He couldn't resist teasing her a bit, "Well, we could always ask Seven to be the coordinator and Neelix could cater it."

She twisted in his embrace and slid down the couch so she was laying in his lap looking up at him. "Oh, I can just see it now: The music is irrelevant; the dresses are irrelevant; and vows are irrelevant. And don't get me started on Neelix's cooking." Her hand was over her forehead in a classic Janeway maneuver as she shook her head as the thoughts about those two handling the details of her wedding flitted through her head.

Chakotay stroked his hands through her auburn tresses, "Ok, then – we'll 86 Seven; but we might need to use Neelix to help out some with the reception. You, of course, would have final choice on the menu selection. OK?"

She was almost asleep now, "Mmmhmm, sure, whatever you say."

_A week later in the Ready Room_

"Chakotay, I am through discussing this. It is my decision. We need the supplies and the Tak Tak are insisting that the Captain be the one doing the negotiating."

"Then let me go with you. Why does Neelix have to be the one to go?"

Kathryn sighed. She knew this was not going to be easy; but he had certainly been stubborn about this away mission. "Because Chakotay, he is our ambassador – he knows the Tak Tak – and, he knows what supplies we need. And," she closed the space in between them and put her hands on his chest as she looked up at his worried face. "And, because I need you to take care of Voyager while I'm gone."

"And who will take care of you? And the baby?"

"Chakotay – I know you like to be the Angry Warrior who takes care of me; and, I like that about you. But, I am capable of taking care of myself…and, our baby. I promise I won't do anything that will bring harm to either of us, ok?"

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen, "No, Kathryn – it's not ok. I don't think you should go."

Kathryn had had enough and the Captain took over. She stepped away from him and looked up at him, her jaw set with determination, "That decision, Commander, is not yours to make. Now I have work to do before we leave. Dismissed."

Bristling a bit at her use of their titles, he stood straight, saluted and said, "Aye Aye Captain." He turned on his heels and exited her ready room. He didn't see her again before she left that evening.

_Two days later_

"Voyager. It's good to see you. Please prepare to receive us in Shuttle Bay 2." Captain Janeway spoke as she hailed Voyager.

No response. It appeared that Voyager was adrift in space.

"Voyager – this is Janeway. Please respond." Now she was worried. She tossed a glance in Neelix's direction. The concern was evident on his face as well.

Still no response.

"Ok, so I'll do a manual override and we'll land this girl ourselves. Sound good, Neelix?"

"Sure Captain. It's good to be home again."

After landing the shuttlecraft, Neelix and Janeway exited the shuttlecraft expecting to find the normal crew complement carrying out their duties. No one was in sight. "I don't know about you, Neelix, but I think it's high time we found out what the hell was going on here."

"I would agree, Captain. Something seems very strange here."

They took the turbolift, which seemed to be one of the few systems that were still on-line, to head to the Bridge. Kathryn was more than anxious to learn why no one had responded to her hails. As the turbolift ascended toward the Bridge, they heard banging noises all around them and then the lift stopped. Kathryn jumped as a large stinger protruded through the wall of the lift door. The stinger sprayed Neelix with slime; but he was able to escape with the Captain through the Jeffries tubes. As they continued to make their escape, Neelix started to grow weak.

Finally, unable to continue, he stopped and lay back against the wall of one of the tubes. "Captain, I'm sorry; but I can't go on. I don't feel very well."

She felt his forehead, he was burning up. "I'll go for an emergency medical kit, Neelix. You just hold on, ok?"

No response as he slid into unconsciousness.

Janeway continued to crawl through the tube to a juncture where she knew an emergency med kit would be placed. Her body was already starting to protest all of the crawling she was doing; but she forced herself to go on. A crewmember needed her and her words from a couple of days earlier came to mind. She always put the needs of her crew first. She would just have to hope that Chakotay would forgive her and then give her one of those great massages she had come to love. She shook her head to focus her thoughts. The massage and making up with Chakotay would come later. Right now, she had to get back to Neelix.

As she made her way back to where she had left him, she was surprised to find him gone. She retraced her path in her mind and knew that she had not taken any wrong turns. This is where she had left an unconscious and barely breathing Talaxian.

"Ok, I'm apparently having baby brain drain (a term she had heard Samantha Wildman use when she was pregnant with Naomi to explain forgetfulness and other related careless things)." She said out loud even though there was no one around to respond.

Now on her own, Janeway decided that she had better arm herself with weapons and then head for the Bridge. Once she made it to the Bridge, she was greeted with a darkened room with the only light being the red alert klaxon flashing. There was no one in sight.

While trying to access some of the systems that were offline, she felt an insect flying around her neck. Before she could slap at it to kill it, it stung her. "Damn. Now how did a little bug get in here?" Refocusing on her task, she was able to bring up sensors to show her that there were faint life signs in the Mess Hall. Before heading to the Mess Hall, she sent out an encoded message to indicate her ship had been overtaken by a hostile and unknown life form. She waited to see if she received an answer.

No response.

She removed her jacket and suited up with weapons. She placed her hand protectively over her stomach and thought of her promise to Chakotay during the argument they had before she left. "I will protect you, little one…just have faith." With renewed resolve, she took her weapon and made her way to the Mess Hall.

The sight that greeted her there was disturbing. Crewmembers were slumped at tables or laying on the floor completely unresponsive. She rushed over to young Ensign Kim and tried to shake him to wake him, "Harry! Harry!"

No response.

She grabbed her rifle again and made her way around the Mess Hall. A lump rose in her throat as she saw Chakotay lying on the floor. She whispered his name as her hands went to his neck to see if she could find a pulse. "Chakotay….Chakotay!"

Fighting to keep fear from gripping her heart as she held him, she heard a large buzzing sound. Too loud to be from the small insect that had just emerged from Chakotay's neck, she turned just in time to see a monster size version of the small insect coming toward her with its stinger protruding. She wasn't quick enough to get a shot off before it knocked her to the ground. Her adrenalin kicked in full force and she rolled on the ground and got to a position that allowed her to fire her rifle before the alien could attack again.

After killing the alien, she knew she needed to get out of the Mess Hall. Giving one last look in Chakotay's direction, she fled to Sickbay. Upon her arrival in sickbay, she found Doctor holed up there with a phaser. He was able to fill her in on what had happened. He reported that the ship was infected by a strange alien macrovirus. While Janeway and Neelix were away from the ship, Voyager responded to a medical distress call from a mining colony stricken by a virus. A few of the "bugs" migrated back to the ship when he returned from treating the miners.

Since that time, the bugs spread throughout the ship's systems, and ultimately to the crew. He advised her he had come up with an antigen but had not had the chance to test it, since the huge, mature versions of the virus — such as the one that had come after Janeway — had prevented him from leaving Sickbay.

Realizing that she was now infected herself from the bite she received on the bridge; she volunteered to test the antigen and its cure. "It won't hurt the baby, will it Doctor?"

"I can't be certain, Captain. What I do know, though, is that if you fail to take the antigen, the baby most certainly will be harmed as the virus continues to spread throughout your system."

"Doesn't leave me much of a choice then, does it Doctor?" She thought of her promise to protect her unborn child and hoped that she had not just done something to break that promise.

"I'm afraid not, Captain. Shall we proceed?"

She nodded her head and felt the hiss of the hyprospray as the medicine entered her neck. She rubbed the area it had invaded and prayed silently that she had not just brought harm to her, no their baby. She didn't think Chakotay would ever forgive her if she didn't keep her promise to keep them safe.

After some time had passed, the Doctor pronounced that the antigen had worked. He promised to do a full scan to check the baby later; but now they had to focus on the crew. They had to figure out a way to distribute the antigen to the ailing crew who were centrally located in the Mess Hall.

Although her first idea of distributing the cure in gaseous form through the ship's environmental system didn't work because the Tak Tak began firing on the ship, she negotiated for an hour to take care of the virus itself and cure the crew before they destroyed the ship. She figured out how to put together an antigen bomb, which destroyed the virulent invaders.

_A few hours later: The ship's systems have been restored and all crew members are recovering in their quarters._

Kathryn used a wet washcloth to wipe Chakotay's forehead. Her other hand gently traced the tattoo as she waited for the antigen to complete its work and restore him to normal. She continued her efforts lost in thought until she felt a hand grab her wrist. "You look like hell, my love."

Smiling at him, she responded, "Yeah, well you don't look so hot yourself, Mister."

They stared at each other for a few moments before she broke. She collapsed on to his prone form and she finally let the tears fall as the last of the adrenalin left her, "Oh Chakotay, I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you."

His arms went around her to comfort her, "Shh..no you were right. If you had been here…you would have been stung and been sick. Who knows what kind of affect that would have had on the baby. No, it was good that you were gone. And, besides, who better to come back and kick some alien butt besides the Captain herself."

Hearing his words reminded her that she had been stung and that the antigen had been administered to her. She needed to go back to Sickbay and get everything checked out. She did some mental calculations and determined that the Doctor should be free in a couple of hours. She would rest for a while and then go see him.

She snuggled into Chakotay's embrace – glad that their little family was back together again. She would definitely have to rethink away missions – she didn't know how much longer her body would be able to take such physical testing.

"So, my dear, have you thought about Neelix catering our wedding?"

No response except for the gentle breathing of his now asleep Captain.


	7. Four Days

First and foremost, my apologies for taking so long to post the next chapter...I fear my muse has been on vacation and has been reluctant to return! I know this is a rather short chapter; but it serves as a connector to get us from the macro virus incident to preparing for the wedding festivities of the next chapter. As my muse is slowly returning, I promise to post the next chapter soon; and, again, thank you for your patience!

Without further ado...

Chapter 7: Four days

Chakotay awoke with a smile remembering how Kathryn had refused to even discuss the possibility of Neelix providing food for their wedding. As much as he enjoyed teasing her about it, he was concerned that she wasn't getting enough nourishment for herself and the baby. He also wasn't sure their ration accounts together would be enough to provide all the food she would need to ensure a healthy baby. This dilemma would require him to use some creative thinking to resolve.

Deciding that thinking of any kind was not first and foremost on his mind this morning as his body was still very sore from his run in with the macrovirus, he determined that a warm soak in the tub with Kathryn would be just what the doctor would order.

He turned over, fully expecting her to be lying next to him. The bed was empty. He decided to avail himself of the technology at his disposal so he could surprise her and drag her into the bathroom for the nice soak he had planned. "Computer, locate Captain Janeway."

"Captain Janeway is in sickbay."

Forgetting his sore muscles and having a flashback about the last time the computer had echoed those words, he leapt out of bed, issuing orders to the computer, "Emergency beamout to sickbay for one!" With a blur of light, he was gone.

He arrived in sickbay in the same whirl of light. He immediately scanned the area to find Kathryn on a biobed with the Doctor hovering over her completing a series of scans. He rushed to her side. "Kathryn! Doctor! What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked away from his scans long enough to run a critical glance over the Commander. "Nothing – now that I know the answer to the question that has been just burning up the electrons floating around in my cortical area."

Chakotay stopped short of the examination table waiting to hear what the Doctor had been questioning. "What question, Doctor?"

Before the doctor could answer, he heard her voice. "Never mind, Chakotay. Why the emergency beam in? Are you ok?"

"I was worried about you. I woke up and you were gone. Why are you here?"

"The Doctor was just checking to make sure the antivirus that I took while trying to rescue all of you has not harmed the baby. I left you a padd on the nightstand explaining as I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry, Chakotay, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I didn't even look, Kathryn. I just asked the computer where you were…and, here I am. So, Doctor, is the baby alright?"

The Doctor glanced up and down Chakotay again before responding, "Yes, Commander. I've completed my scans and all appears to be well with the baby." With his diagnosis complete, he pushed the button that would remove the screen from over the Captain.

Chakotay helped her up from the biobed and started to leave sickbay.

"Chakotay?"

"Yes, Kathryn?"

"Perhaps we should call out for a beamout rather than take the turbolift back to our quarters."

"Why?"

She couldn't help but grin, "Well, I don't want anyone but the Doctor knowing the answer to the big question."

"I still don't have any idea what you and the Doctor are talking about, Kathryn. What question?" Chakotay was truly puzzled at their statements.

Kathryn grinned as she explained, "Boxers or briefs, Commander!"

Blushing, Chakotay realized that in his haste to find Kathryn, he hadn't bothered to put a uniform…or even pants for that matter. "Perhaps a beamout would be a good idea! Computer – two for a site to site transport to Captain Janeway's quarters."

As they vanished, the Doctor just shook his head and returned to his work.

Once back in their quarters, Janeway turned to Chakotay, wrapping her arms around him, "So was there something special you needed earlier that sent you looking for me?"

He returned her embrace, "Just thought a nice soak in the tub would be good for our sore muscles. You up for it?"

"Sounds heavenly. Lead the way, Commander."

After a nice long soak in the tub, the Command team was ready to tackle their day. "What are your plans for today, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked since they both had been given the day off to aid in their recovery from the virus.

"I'll be in the holodeck. I'm working on the setting for our wedding."

"Would you like some help with that?" Her inquisitive nature bubbled to the surface.

His smile lit up the room, "Oh I'm sure you would like that very much, wouldn't you? But, this is a surprise."

She pouted, wrapping her arms around him. "But you know how I hate surprises. Come on, Chakotay – let me help! It's my wedding, too." For emphasis, she let her hands wander a little lower down his back

He chuckled as he grabbed her hands and pulled them back to a safe resting place. "You are incorrigible; but, I love you anyway. You catch up on your reading, plan the menu and write your vows. That should be enough to keep you busy, don't you think."

She reluctantly let him go as she moved to the sofa to begin her reading and planning.

_A few hours later_

Kathryn stood stretching to relax her taut muscles. She was still a little disappointed that Chakotay had not let her help with creating the atmosphere for their wedding; but she had accomplished a lot in his absence. She met with Neelix and they finally agreed on a menu that she found palatable. She made him promise that there wouldn't be a leola root within 50 feet of the mess hall for the entire day of her wedding. Tuvok had agreed to officiate and Tom was to walk her down the aisle. Harry was in charge of the music and B'Elanna was her matron of honor. Little did Kathryn realize that by making B'Elanna her matron of honor, she was, unwittingly, putting her in charge of the bachelorette party.

The only thing she had not accomplished was the writing of her vows. Both she and Chakotay had agreed that they would write their own; but now she was second guessing that decision. How could she find the right words to say to him? How does one convey the words resting deep within your soul to tell another that they complete you? How….for once in her life, Kathryn Janeway didn't have an answer. And, she was running out of time. Only four days left until their wedding. Four days until she could officially call Chakotay her own.

She sighed, picked up the padd she had started to write the words on, and forced herself to try again.

Four days….


	8. Party Time

First, thank you all for your patience! I'm almost finished with Flashback so I'll be able to devote a lot more time to the Delta Quadrant! Next, thank you to tayababy, SpeakForYou, Steph7085, Hikari-Kayko, and TobyAnnSmith for your reviews - I love your feedback! And, finally, there is a lot of syrupy sweetness in this chapter (hey it's the day before the wedding, what do you expect!) LOL Just wanted to give you a heads up!

Engage!

Chapter 8: Party time

The next few days went by uneventfully. There was an excitement surrounding the crew, though, as they prepared for the upcoming nuptials of their command team. Tonight was to be the bachelor party for Chakotay and bachelorette party for Kathryn. She had decided that she was more than nervous about the party than the wedding. The Delaney sisters were in charge of the "entertainment" which, Kathryn was confident, would ensure something less than proper. To make matters worse, Kathryn still hadn't decided on a wedding dress. B'Elanna had asked her earlier in the day about the dress.

"You have to make sure Chakotay doesn't see it, Captain. Promise me you won't let him see it, ok?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, B'Elanna, as I haven't even seen it yet."

"Captain? How could you have not seen your own dress yet?" B'Elanna was more than a bit confused.

Kathryn had given her one of her famous lop-sided smiles. "It's very simple actually; I haven't programmed or replicated it yet."

B'Elanna tried to hide, rather unsuccessfully, her surprise.

"Well, with having to rescue the ship from a macrovirus and all the drama that ensued after that. Along with normal day to day running of the ship, all the extra care I have to take of myself because of the baby…well, I just lost track of time. But don't worry, B'Elanna, I promise to look respectable tomorrow."

"OK Captain. I'll pick you up at 1900 hours to start your party." B'Elanna was already plotting a surprise for her friend.

_1830 hours_

"Kathryn, are you ready? B'Elanna will be here soon to pick you up." Chakotay called to her from the main sitting area.

She emerged from the bedroom dressed in a teal blue strapless dress. The sweetheart neckline clung perfectly to her blossoming chest. The empire waistline of the dress allowed for the extra room her stomach needed and the skirt fell to just above her knees. Her hair was partially pulled back allowing the length to fall gently around her shoulders. A matching comb held the remaining hair in place on the top of her head. She had selected a strappy pair of sandals with a moderate heel that aided her stature. She spun around waiting for his approval. "Well?"

He didn't reply – just stared at her.

"Chakotay! I need a little positive reinforcement here."

"You look amazing, Kathryn." He closed the distance between them and drew her into an embrace.

She pulled away some to get a look at him. He was wearing a black pair of casual pants with a black button up shirt. Of course, the top three buttons were undone as he didn't like anything too tight around his neck. He had to endure the turtlenecks during his duty shift, he certainly wasn't going to sport that look in his free time. Her hands went to his chest and she leaned in again to inhale his scent.

"Mmmm not only do you look divine; but you smell fantastic, too. You make sure that the women on Risa behave." She issued sternly but delivered her warning with a smile.

"And what makes you think that the guys will take me to Risa recreated on holodeck 1?"

"Because that's where _all_ men go for their bachelor party. It's not a big secret."

"And you think the men of Voyager are that predictable?" Chakotay asked with a big grin.

Kathryn returned his smile. "I'd be willing to bet a month's worth of my coffee rations…well, when I was allowed to have coffee…on it!"

Before Chakotay could respond, the door chimed. Both called out "Come in."

Tom came bounding in with Neelix right behind him. "So Chakotay, are you ready to head to Ri…oh hello Captain. You look amazing."

"Nice try Tom; but not quite quick enough. I was just telling Chakotay to behave himself on Risa; and he was trying to convince me that you gentleman were not that predictable."

Tom started to respond; but Kathryn held her hand up to stop him. "Have a good time, gentleman…but not too good of a time."

They all saluted, "Yes ma'am!"

Kathryn laughed, "Dismissed!"

Chakotay came over and gave her a quick kiss, whispering in her ear, "I promise to behave. What more could I want when all I ever dreamed of is standing right here in front of me."

A blush crept over Kathryn's body at his words. She was unaccustomed to such exclamations of love. She coughed slightly, "Well then, I'll see you tonight."

"Umm…Captain?" Tom interjected.

"Yes, Tom."

"I'm afraid you won't see him tonight."

"And why not?"

"Well, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the day of the wedding until she comes down the aisle. So B'Elanna and I thought he could stay in our quarters tonight. We wouldn't want to do anything to jinx this thing now that we've finally got you two together."

Chakotay spoke up now, "You can't be serious, Tom? You expect me to leave her alone…tonight?"

"Well..." he couldn't believe B'Elanna had decided that he should come in first and deliver this news; "not exactly alone. B'Elanna was going to stay with her."

Chakotay shook his head in bewilderment. "So you expect me to spend the night before my wedding with _you_ instead of Kathryn while she spends the night with B'Elanna?"

It was Tom's turn to laugh. He turned to Neelix, "Now you see why he's in command…he catches on very quickly."

Chakotay wasn't finding the situation very funny. Kathryn put her hand on his arm and interjected, "Chakotay, the important thing is that you get to spend the wedding night with me."

Realizing that he was outnumbered, Chakotay decided to go along with this crazy tradition. "Fine. I'll grab my things and then we'll go. But, let it be noted that I go under protest."

This time it was Kathryn's turn to salute him, "So noted Commander."

A few minutes later Chakotay had grabbed the items he would need up until the time they returned from the wedding ceremony. "Give us a few minutes, Tom, ok?"

"Sure thing – Neelix and I will be waiting outside the door."

Once Neelix and Tom had exited, Chakotay pulled Kathryn into his arms. She reveled in the warmth and strength he exuded. She allowed herself to melt against him – her small frame completely encompassed in his embrace. His arms were caressing the bare flesh of her back. She instinctively turned her face up to meet his kiss. Their mouths met with a fiery passion and Kathryn soon found herself breathless under his assault. She was just about to tell Tom that the parties were off and that he would have to tell B'Elanna there was no way she would be apart from Chakotay tonight, when he broke the kiss. "That will have to hold you until tomorrow when I see you at the altar."

Her lips were still swollen from his kiss and her lungs were still missing much needed air; so she just breathily replied, "I'll hold you to that, Commander - until tomorrow then."

He picked up his bag, threw her one of his devastating smiles and headed out to meet Tom and Neelix. On his way out, B'Elanna came in to collect her Captain.

"Captain, are you alright?" B'Elanna asked noting that Kathryn was flushed and a bit breathless.

Kathryn chuckled, "Oh, I'll survive; nothing that won't be cured after tomorrow afternoon. I understand you and I are to be roommates tonight?"

"Yes, Captain. I hope you didn't give Tom too rough of a time about it."

"I'm afraid Chakotay was his biggest battle. I took Tom's side on this one. B'Elanna?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I think for tonight you should call me Kathryn. You are going to be my matron of honor – I think it would be strange for you to be addressing me in my official capacity at least for the next twenty four hours."

B'Elanna was honored and flustered all at the same time – which was an interesting mix for a Klingon. "I'll…I'll try Cap…Kathryn. No promises, though – some habits are very hard to break."

Kathryn smiled as she put her arm around the young woman, "Fair enough. Shall we leave then? I'm starving!"

With that, the two women headed towards Holodeck 2 where their party would be held.

_Holodeck 1: Simulated Risa_

"Tom – you have certainly outdone yourself. You must have spent a lot of time on Risa to be able to recreate it in such detail." Harry offered as the group continued to enjoy the atmosphere and hospitality of the planet.

"Well, it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Not to be too cliché, however, it was a tough job – but somebody had to do it." Tom responded as he bowed – not so humbly.

"Come on Tom, Tuvok and I will take on you and Harry in a game of pool."

Harry and Tom looked at each other before responding, "Like that will be fair…but hey – it's your night so just try not to beat us too bad and we'll try to take it like real men."

Tuvok just raised his eyebrow while Chakotay grabbed a pool stick, "Sounds good to me. If we win, no strippers tonight, ok?"

Tom stopped, "Are you serious, Chakotay? What kind of best man would I be if I didn't make sure you got a stripper for your bachelor party?"

Chakotay walked over to Tom so he could speak so only he could hear. "Tom, there's only one woman I'm interested in seeing less than fully dressed…and she is not in this room tonight. Understand?"

Tom was dejected, but agreed to Chakotay's terms. "So if Harry and I win, we get a stripper, right?"

Chakotay shook his head in dismay, "Fine, Tom – as long as you tell B'Elanna all about it tomorrow."

Realizing Chakotay had him, "Ok, ok – you win. Let's play pool – no strippers. We are so whipped by our women."

He received a clap on the back from Harry as they walked toward the pool table, "Don't worry about it, Tom. There are worse things in the world than having a woman to come home to every night. Besides, B'Elanna would kill you!"

Tom grinned knowing his friend was right, "Good point, Harry. Shall we play pool?"

The foursome started the game and played well into the night – enjoying synthenol and the company of good friends.

_Meanwhile at the bachelorette party in Holodeck 1_

Kathryn was escorted in to the holodeck by B'Elanna. She was greeted by most of the female compliment of her crew. They were all seated at what appeared to be an upscale restaurant that must have been known for its ambiance. There were candles on each table and the lighting was muted. Soft classical music played in the background.

"Oh B'Elanna, this is beautiful. If the food is even half as good as the atmosphere, I'm in for a real treat."

"I can't take responsibility for this…Samantha's was in charge of this part. My contribution comes later." Her eyes sparkled as she shared this information.

The food was amazing and Kathryn enjoyed herself immensely. She was certain Neelix had nothing to do with tonight's dining experience. The poor Talaxian tried; but he just couldn't seem to get away from the leola root.

After dinner and dessert, the lights were dimmed further and the curtain opened up on the stage. Seven stepped out and walked to where the spotlight shone. It grew very quiet in room as she spoke quietly. "It is my understanding, Captain, that you and Commander Chakotay had a most difficult time finding your way to each other. It is my hope that now you have found each other, you will not let anything come between you again. While you may have trials and disagreements due to the nature of your occupation, I would like to give you this song as my gift tonight to always remind you that you must listen to your heart first and always."

As she ended her words, the piano music began and she began singing the lyrics:

"_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark. _

_Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been when love was wilder than the wind."_

When she finished, there were tears in Kathryn's eyes. She knew the words were true and very applicable to her and Chakotay. She knew if Q hadn't pushed them together, she would probably still be pushing him away – listening to all the reasons in her head why they should be apart. She vowed at that moment to always listen to her heart when it came to matters of her personal relationship with Chakotay. She walked over to Seven and hugged her, "Thank you, Seven. That was a beautiful gift and very perceptive for a Borg who claims that human feelings and emotion are irrelevant."

"I still find they are irrelevant – at least to me; however, I understand them to be an important part of human interactions. Therefore…" she was interrupted by Kathryn as she put her hand up indicating her to stop.

"I get it, Seven. Thank you for your gift – it will always serve as a good reminder to me to listen to my heart. I hope someday…you learn to do the same." Her raised hand went to Seven's arm and she squeezed it affectionately.

The Delaney twins stood up next. "Ok, it's our turn!" They said in unison.

Kathryn inwardly cringed – she had no idea what these two had planned. If the rumors were any indication, it was sure to be…interesting. She put on her best smile, though, and replied, "I look forward to it."

They took her by the arm and had her sit in a chair on the middle of the stage. Kathryn was visibly nervous as she waited for what was next. From the side of the stage walked a rather handsome and well built hologram. He was dressed in a red Starfleet uniform, complete with four pips giving him rank of Captain. He took her hand and kissed it, "Good evening, Captain."

Deciding to play along for a moment, she smiled and replied back, "Good evening…umm Captain."

His grin was wide as he spoke his next lines. "I don't know about you; but I find these uniforms rather confining." He tugged on the turtleneck as he spoke for emphasis. Somewhere from the back of the crowd, Kathryn heard laughter.

"Well, Captain – I believe they were designed for a specific purpose…one of which…" the hologram cut her off.

"One of which…is to look forward to getting out of it every day." With his words, the material of the uniform disappeared and was replaced by a pair of tight jeans and only suspenders to cover his bare chest.

Kathryn couldn't help but laugh. "Well, that certainly gives new meaning to the term stripping!" Everyone laughed along with her.

The hologram took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "There's something I want to show you."

The blush crept over Kathryn again and she found herself sputtering, "Oh…well, I…that's really not necessary." She decided the Delaney sisters were definitely going to spend some time in the brig for this…if Chakotay didn't hurt them first!

He smiled a dazzling smile and took her by the shoulders. Kathryn tensed – waiting for what would happen next. He turned her around and she immediately noticed that the back wall of the stage had been replaced by a very familiar scene. She turned her head toward the Delaney sisters, "Is this where I think it is?"

They both smiled. "Why don't you go see?"

The hologram released her, but not before giving her a quick swat on her bottom to send her on her way. She whirled back around quickly to give him some choice words; but he simply smiled and then disappeared. She made a mental note to delete his character later; but for now she wanted to press forward. She led the way past the cornfield and up to the large farmhouse that stood a ways in the distance. The ladies all followed. Within just a minute, she saw her. Gretchen Janeway…well, a holographic representation of her, sitting on the porch waiting for her.

Even though Kathryn knew it wasn't really her, it was an acceptable and desirable substitute at the moment. "Momma!" she called out.

Gretchen stood up and turned toward her, "Kathryn! I'm so glad you could come see me before your big day." Within seconds, mother and daughter were joined in a strong embrace – the tears flowing freely for both women. Finally Gretchen spoke, "So tell me about this Chakotay. Is he a good man? I'm sure he must be if he's won the heart of my Kathryn."

Forgetting she had an audience, Kathryn was swept away in the moment. "Oh Mother, he's my soul mate and my best friend. You would love him, too. I know you would."

Gretchen smiled at the happiness she saw in her daughter's face. "Well, if your smile and eyes are any indication, he certainly has made you very happy. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever let go of the pain of your past and move forward. This Chakotay must have cast his love spell over you."

It was Kathryn's turn to smile, "Yes, you might say that. It was certainly some type of magic that brought us together." She thought of Q's interference that had forced them – well her – into accepting her feelings and moving forward.

"I'm so glad you're happy, my Kathryn. It is good to see you again and I look forward to the time when I get to meet this Chakotay. I better get back now and it looks like your friends are waiting for you." She gestured towards the group of women that all stood there, eyes glistening at the tender moment they just witnessed from their commanding officer.

"Yes, Mother, they are a wonderful group of friends. Please tell Phoebe I love her and hope to see her soon." She choked back some more tears as she finished, "I hope to see you again very soon as well. I love you."

Gretchen hugged her daughter again, "I love you, too, my dear." She walked back to the porch, sat down, and waved good bye as the women began to walk away. Kathryn gave one last look back before the holodeck changed back into the stage in the restaurant.

The Delaney sisters came and stood in front of her, "We hope you liked our gift, Captain. Sorry about the stripper; but we wanted to distract you a bit while the scenery changed behind you. Besides, what kind of bachelorette party would it be without at least one stripper?" They smiled hoping the Captain would forgive them for the distraction.

"Let's just say you redeemed yourselves. We'll not mention the stripper to Chakotay, ok?"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone replied in unison.

She turned to the Delaney sisters again, "And thank you ladies for the beautiful gift. Even though it wasn't real – it was the next best thing and it was incredibly thoughtful." She gave them both a quick hug.

The remaining gifts from the rest of the crew followed. They included scented candles and oils, lingerie, and some of her favorite lavender bubble bath. Finally, it was time for the last gift of the evening. The gift from B'Elanna.

"Captain…Kathryn, we're ready for the last gift of the evening. This is the gift from Tom and me."

"Oh B'Elanna you've done so much already and this has been so lovely…what more could I possibly need?"

"Just one more thing," she said as she brought out a large box. Kathryn couldn't imagine what in the world it could be. She looked at B'Elanna quizzically. "Just open it, Kathryn."

Kathryn took a deep breath and pulled the lid off of the box. She gasped at the contents. Surrounded by gold colored tissue was the most beautiful wedding dress she had ever laid her eyes on. "Oh, B'Elanna…" the tears were flowing freely now. "It's beautiful…I….I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll wear it tomorrow."

Kathryn's eyes were filled with fresh tears, "I would be honored – thank you." She stood and addressed the group of women standing in front of her. "I want to thank each of you – both as your Captain and as a woman. Your loyalty and service each day and your thoughtfulness tonight…well, it's exceptional and I thank you for both. I feel honored to be your Captain."

After the goodbyes were said, everyone returned slowly to their quarters…hating to see the evening come to an end. They were all excited; however, as tomorrow was the wedding and the family they had become while on Voyager would be together again celebrating a most joyous occasion.

Kathryn kicked off her shoes as she and B'Elanna entered her quarters, B'Elanna followed her lead and lost her shoes as well. They both sat on the couch, just relaxing before turning in for the night.

Kathryn hit her COM badge, "Kathryn to Chakotay."

"Chakotay here. Did you have a good evening?"

"A most delightful evening. You?"

"Synthenol, pool and good friends – what else could one want?"

"Mmhmm, well I look forward to hearing all the details tomorrow evening."

"That you shall, my love. And I look forward to hearing about yours."

"Fair enough. Good night, Chakotay. I love you."

"Good night, Kathryn, I love you too."

She heard B'Elanna saying good night to Tom. When she was finished, Kathryn reached over and touched B'Elanna's arm, "Thank you for staying with me tonight and for everything you coordinated with the party. It wasn't what I expected…but, it was even better than I could have imagined."

"You're welcome, Kathryn. Everyone shared in coming up with ideas for what to do. With you being pregnant, it kind of limited the party factor a bit. But someday, we'll have to throw you a real party."

Kathryn laughed, "No hurry, B'Elanna…no hurry!"

The two women talked well into the night – just sharing stories from their past as two good friends would. Finally the time had come to turn in for the night. B'Elanna made herself comfortable on the couch and Kathryn headed toward the bedroom.

Once inside the room, she went to the closet to gaze at the wedding dress. Without even wondering, she knew it would fit perfectly. She was sure that Tom would have accessed her medical records (as he had clearance for that as the Doctor's assistant) to get her exact measurements. She wasn't sure if she was pleased at his attention to detail or disturbed that he had access to such personal information about her. Nonetheless, it was a beautiful dress and tomorrow she would wear it when she said the words that would allow her to finally succumb to the spell Chakotay had had her under since the first time their eyes had met.

She closed her eyes and had sweet dreams of eating corn on the cob in Indiana with her mother, sister and Chakotay.

Please R&R - Thank you!


	9. The Wedding

My apologies for taking so long to post this next chapter - I hope all of you are hanging in there with me! I've finished my PD story so I've moved from Genovia to the Delta Quadrant and will take up residence there for the next several weeks! If anyone would like a pic of the dress Janeway is wearing for her wedding, please email me or send a message and I'll be happy to send it to you.

Engage!

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wedding

B'Elanna called softly from the door of the bedroom. "Kathryn?" Captain? Time to rise and shine. You're getting married today."

After a few moments, she received a very sleep reply, "B'Elanna, you know I'm not as young as I used to be, and I'm sleeping for two now, you know?"

Her response made B'Elanna chuckle a bit, "Uh, Kathryn, I think the saying goes that you are eating, not sleeping, for two."

"Well, whoever said that…was not having to eat Neelix's cooking!"

The laughter from both women filled the room at this comment. "Be that as it may, Kathryn, you really have to get up now and start getting ready. You don't want to keep Chakotay waiting do you?"

A moment later Kathryn was standing at the doorway, still looking drowsy but very serious as she responded to the young woman's last comment, "No, B'Elanna, he's waited long enough. To this day, I still don't understand his patience with me…with us."

B'Elanna looked at her with a look of disbelief, "It's very simple. He loves you."

Kathryn considered her words, "I've never known love like that before."

"That's why they call it a 'once in a lifetime' kind of thing. Now, seriously, Captain you have to get ready."

"Yes ma'am, Lieutenant. I'll see to that right now." Kathryn teased as she turned away, giving a mock salute in B'Elanna's direction.

"That's better – but you will need to work on that salute – Starfleet would not approve."

Just before stepping into the bathroom, Janeway turned back and with a large grin replied, "I'm certain that there are many things I'm going to do today that Starfleet would not approve of."

She was inside the bathroom before B'Elanna could respond, so she made her response to the empty room, "Well, Starfleet doesn't know everything – despite what they may think."

_About an hour later_

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom in her robe. She called out for B'Elanna but didn't receive a reply. She assumed that she was getting ready as well. She let the robe drop to the floor as she stood in front of the full length mirror in her room. She studied her profile carefully. Her frame was small, but strong. A lifetime of training and conditioning with Starfleet had allowed the years to be kind to her. Her hands ran along the contours of her face revealing firm, soft skin that had a healthy glow. She realized that may, in part, be due to her pregnancy; however, she had always had bright, youthful skin. Her crossed arms continued their path down her shoulders and arms revealing a muscular frame. She critically observed her breasts, now covered and supported with white lace, and noted they were fuller due again to the pregnancy, but still not bad for a woman of her age. Finally her hands came to rest on her ever-growing stomach. Despite having to rely primarily on Neelix's culinary efforts for her sustenance, the child seemed to be growing at an acceptable rate; and, along with it, her stomach.

She gently caressed the child through the layer of satin from her slip as she spoke softly, "Well, little one, today we become a real family." She felt a flutter in response.

Kathryn quickly pulled her hand back as she was startled by the movement. She was just shy of five months and the doctor had told her that she would soon begin to feel the baby move; but up until this moment, it had all seemed like theory and science, not reality.

She cautiously put her hand back on her stomach to see if she could feel it again. After a few moments, a soft voice called from the doorway, "Are you alright, Captain? Is everything ok with the baby?"

B'Elanna had returned, fully dressed and arrived to find her Captain standing in front of a mirror with her hands on her stomach with an expectant look on her face. Kathryn looked in her direction with awe on her face, "Oh B'Elanna, the baby just kicked me a few moments ago. I'm afraid I got so excited and distracted with that, I completely forgot about dressing. My apologies."

B'Elanna crossed the room towards her until she was standing right next to Kathryn. Her excitement matched Kathryn's, "May I?" she asked as she held out her hand towards the baby.

Kathryn realized at that moment just how close she and B'Elanna had grown over the past years; and, how much of a family they had all become out here in the Delta Quadrant. For starters, on no other ship would it be considered proper for a crew member or officer to be in the Captain's private quarters, much less her bedroom, especially when she wasn't fully dressed. Of course, Kathryn had decided long ago, that her crew and ship was not your typical Starfleet issue. And, much to her surprise and disbelief, she had come to accept and even enjoy that fact. The second reason was that she knew how uncomfortable B'Elanna historically was with tender exchanges such as this. As a result, she felt honored that she felt comfortable enough with her as a Captain and friend that she would ask. "Of course, B'Elanna." She took her hand in hers and placed it on her abdomen where she had felt the tiny kick.

B'Elanna spoke softly to the child, "Hello little one. We are all excited about your arrival. You should know up front that you are incredibly blessed – you have two of the best parents that can be found in any quadrant." Both women smiled as they felt a tiny flutter in response.

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Kathryn."

"You're welcome. Now I suppose…"

The softness in B'Elanna's face left momentarily as she went into full Maid of Honor mode, "You suppose correctly, Captain. You have to get dressed now and we have to beam over to Holodeck One where Naomi will be waiting most anxiously for you I'm sure."

Kathryn laughed at that thought – Naomi had been so excited to be the flower girl. She had been counting down the days and had regularly consulted with the Captain on what her role would consist of and what her duties would be. She was certain that Naomi had arisen early that morning and had been driving her mother, Samantha, crazy since that time. "I'm sure you're right, B'Elanna. So are you going to help me get in this beautiful dress or are you just going to continue to issue orders to your Captain?"

B'Elanna laughed as she went to retrieve the dress from the closet, "Any chance I could do both?"

Kathryn smiled as she issued her warning, "I don't think so, Lieutenant." She touched her affectionately on the shoulder as she brought the dress and lowered it for her to step into. "Thank you, B'Elanna…for everything."

B'Elanna raised the dress up and slipped the halter portion over her neck before making the final adjustments. She stepped back to allow Kathryn a view in the mirror and to get a full length view herself, "Absolutely beautiful, Kathryn." She paused for a moment for effect before finishing, "Poor Chakotay won't know what hit him."

Kathryn's smile lit up the room as she felt a myriad of emotions and pride about the man she was going to be sharing her life with flooded into her thoughts. She swallowed hard a couple times to keep the emotions and tears at bay, at least for now. "_Damn hormones…" _she thought before turning to B'Elanna, "Ok, my ever efficient maid of honor…let's do this."

"Aye Aye Captain. Computer. Site to site transport for two from the Captain's quarters to Holodeck One."

The computer's voice responded, "Commencing transport."

With those words, the two women faded into a shimmer of blue light.

A few seconds later they reappeared in Holodeck One which had been designated as "Bride Central" by the wedding planners (i.e. Tom and B'Elanna) while the couple's quarters had been allotted for Chakotay, Tom, Tuvok, and Icheb. As there was a shortage of young men the appropriate age on board Voyager to serve as the ring bearer, Icheb had graciously accepted the role. He had privately mentioned to Seven that he thought the concept of having one person to carry flowers and one to carry the rings was an inefficient use of personnel as Naomi could have easily carried both. To her credit, however, Seven had done some research and explained the human concept of tradition to him. After reassuring him that no one would feel that he was taking place in an inefficient and irrelevant role, he agreed to fill the position.

B'Elanna had been right. Naomi was figuratively bouncing off the walls with excitement at seeing her Captain dressed in her gown and receiving the final touches to her hair and makeup. B'Elanna dispensed the flowers to everyone and then touched her COM badge that doubled as a broach on her outfit as did Kathryn and Naomi's (even on an occasion such as this, everyone still followed this Starfleet protocol).

"B'Elanna to Tom."

"Tom here. Please tell me the Captain is ready to go. I'm not sure how much longer I can contain the Chief here."

B'Elanna smiled as she could well imagine how difficult Tom's task had been that morning, "We're set to engage, Flyboy. Just make sure all the cameras are set and ready to go for the rest of the crew."

"Yes ma'am! Thank you for that encouraging news. I'll check the monitors and then will get Chakotay and everyone else in place. I'll let you know as soon as the preflight checklist is complete and we'll be ready for takeoff. Tom out." He began to run a few tests double checking with crewmen in other areas of the ship to ensure they could witness the ceremony even if they couldn't be there in person. As smart a ship that Voyager was, she still needed some personnel to ensure she operated efficiently.

As they waited for Tom's okay to begin the ceremony, Kathryn began to get nervous as well. "B'Elanna – can't you tell me now what the setting is for the wedding? I mean I'd like to know if I will be walking into a church or a forest or….whatever…"

B'Elanna couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease her a bit, "What difference does it make? The point is that at the end of whatever aisle you walk down, Chakotay will be waiting for you."

Kathryn was in no mood to be teased, "The point is, Lieutenant, I'd like to know. Isn't that reason enough."

B'Elanna fought the urge to laugh and say no, but she wisely suppressed it and took on a more sympathetic tone, "Yes, it is. However, I'm afraid I don't know."

Kathryn cocked her eyebrow in disbelief, "You mean, Lieutenant, that I am to believe that Chakotay did not share that information with you?"

"My guess is that he knew you would try to cajole or command it out of me, so he just didn't tell me." B'Elanna offered, mostly because she suspected that he knew his wife to be and knew she would do exactly that.

Kathryn seemed to consider this for a moment, and then sighed. "It appears he does know me very, very well."

B'Elanna sensed the change in her Captain's mood and decided to lighten the atmosphere considerably touching Kathryn's stomach and saying, "Apparently he does!"

Everyone laughed, including Naomi, although she wasn't exactly sure what was so funny. She decided that if the other women thought it funny, she should to.

B'Elanna was saved from Kathryn's rebuttal by Tom's voice cutting into the air, "We're ready when she is."

She tapped her badge in response, "Perfect timing, flyboy. We're on our way."

The doors of "Bride Central" opened and Naomi and B'Elanna made their way to the door of Holodeck One. Kathryn was left alone to wait for Tom to escort her. She tried to remain calm, but it seemed that it was taking an eternity for Tom to come and get her. She knew it was only a few moments actually; but it seemed as though she had been waiting a lifetime for this moment.

She inhaled sharply as the door opened and Tom stood there, looking very handsome. He whistled low as he walked over to her, "Kathryn – you look beautiful."

She felt a blush creep onto her cheeks; she wasn't use to those types of compliments. "Thank you, Tom."

He extended his arm, "Shall we?"

Her nervousness faded away as she took his arm and smiled brightly, "I thought you'd never ask!"

They stood before the doors of the holodeck. He turned slightly and asked, "Ready?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Yes. Yes, I am."

They took a step forward and the doors of the holodeck opened. Harry's clarinet provided a love sonnet for her to be escorted to the waiting Chakotay. She opened her eyes and saw New Earth before her. She should have known Chakotay would have chosen the place that he first publicly declared his love for her. The details were perfect. She could even see their little cabin off in the distance. He had chosen a clearing by the river where they had enjoyed some wonderful picnics.

She couldn't help herself; tears began to well up in her eyes. _Damn hormones_. _She made a mental note to speak to the Doctor about giving her something to help control them. _She forced herself back to the present and looked lovingly at her crew – no their crew that had gathered to watch the culmination of many betting pools over the past few years. She smiled lovingly at them as she saw the care and admiration that she knew she felt for each of them reflected in their eyes for her.

She finally turned her attention to Chakotay. B'Elanna had been right – his mouth was hanging open and the depth of his love was clearly showing in his eyes. Once her eyes found his, they didn't wander again. They were locked together in a world – just as they had been on New Earth that first time – where no one else existed but the two of them. Her movements stopped along with the music as Tom guided her to her appointed position.

Tuvok's voice cut through the silence. "My fellow crewmembers – my friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two of our family in the sacred union of matrimony. If anyone knows cause why these two should not be joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Tom had thought about cracking a joke about how Tuvok must be kidding as they had all been pulling for this for years now, but opted to stay in the Captain's good graces and, for once, keep his mouth shut. The look B'Elanna gave him from across the "aisle" told him he had made the right decision.

Satisfied that no one objected, Tuvok continued, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Tom turned to face Kathryn. His eyes reflected devotion, admiration, and even a type of love for the woman who stood before him. The woman who took a chance on him, saw through all of his arrogance, and gave him a second chance on life when no one, not even his father, was interested in doing so. He turned to Tuvok and solemnly spoke, "Her crew and I do." He leaned towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before placing her hand in Chakotay's. "Take good care of her Chief."

"I promise, Tom. Thank you."

As Tom took his place next to B'Elanna, Kathryn handed her bouquet of miniature roses and baby's breath to Naomi to hold.

"The couple has written their own vows and will exchange them now."

Chakotay began first, "You have been my enemy, my Captain, my friend, my lover, and now my soul mate. You have brought this angry warrior the peace that he thought had eluded him forever. And today, I renew my vow that I made to you once before here on New Earth to stand beside you and do whatever is necessary to lighten your burdens. And while I know that the path that lies ahead of us on our journey will not be an easy one, I also know that with you by my side, it will be a most memorable one."

Tears were flowing freely from every eye at this point, well every eye except Tuvok's. However, he did seem as emotional as a Vulcan could get under the circumstances. His deep voice resounded throughout the quiet clearing, "And now, Kathryn."

She fought to gain her composure for a moment and realized, belatedly, that she should have insisted that she go first. She took a deep breath and began, "I've always been a woman of science. It seems that Starfleet and space have been all I've ever known. There has been little room for love in my life; and, to be honest, the few times I've allowed it to be a part of my life; it has been very painful for me. As a result, I closed that side of myself off. But the first time I saw you on that view screen – larger than life, something inside of me began to change. It wasn't a quick change…"

A muffled voice from the crew said just loud enough for those around them to hear, "Amen…"

She smiled in response, "I admit a painfully slow change; but the point is that I did come around. You are the most diligent, patient man I have ever met. You know me better than I know myself; and, more importantly, you know how to handle me. You are my perfect compliment…you complete me. Without you by my side, I am but a shadow of my true self. I cannot promise you an easy journey for we both know that would be a lie; but, as you so eloquently stated, I do promise a memorable one."

Chakotay's removed his hand from Kathryn's long enough to use his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that had fallen down her face. He had to fight the urge to kiss them away as he knew Tuvok would be less than pleased that he did not follow the agreed upon protocols. Those damn protocols had certainly gotten in his way more than once since arriving on Voyager! He focused back on Kathryn as he heard Tuvok begin to speak again.

"The rings please."

Icheb handed the respective rings to his commanding officers. Chakotay slipped the ring on Kathryn's finger, "My lover, my soul mate, my friend. For now and all of eternity."

Kathryn repeated the words as she slipped the ring onto his finger, "My lover, my soul mate, my friend. For now and all of eternity."

"By the power vested in me by the Starfleet Federation of Planets, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. May you and your children live long and prosper. I believe human tradition allows you to now kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Chakotay uttered before cupping Kathryn's face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her. Their kiss was heated and passionate as they felt as though they had been separated for days. The rest of the world melted away as she felt his lips on hers. Her arms went around his neck and his went to the small of her back, pulling her even closer.

The catcalls from the crew were enough to break the spell and they separated both grinning widely. Tom let another low whistle along with his first wisecrack of the ceremony slip out, "Is it hot in here? Or is it them!"

Tuvok once again interrupted before things could get out of hand, "My friends, I present to you…" He struggled for a moment not sure how to refer to them as he was not aware of a last name for Chakotay and wasn't sure that they both wanted to be referred to as a Janeway. So he used true Vulcan logic and said, "Your newly married command team."

Janeway winked at her friend and then turned with Chakotay to face the cheers of their elated crew. Chakotay offered his arm, "Shall we, Mrs. Command team?"

She laughed and took his arm, "We shall."

With that, the couple made their way to the back of the meadow to where a table with traditional wedding cake and punch were waiting (Neelix had treated – he insisted as it was 'tradition") to begin their new life together.


	10. The DoOvers

First...my apologies for taking so long to get this done...I wish I had a really good reason...but life and lack of inspiration seem to be the best I can come up with!

This takes place at the time and is based "loosely" on the episode "Waking Moments". I have toyed with the timeline, the story...well lots of things...but that's why we call it fiction, right?! grin

I hope you enjoy and again, my apologies...

* * *

Chapter 10: A "Do-Over"

The festivities had passed very quickly that day. Kathryn found the quiet she was surrounded by after everyone had left a little disconcerting. All of the adrenalin of the past few days had seeped out of her system and she was feeling rather tired. She felt the comfort of two strong arms encircle her from behind, "Are you reading for the honeymoon, my love?"

"Hmm – I thought it would never get here. So where are we going?"

He took her hand and led her over to the "cabin" that had been their home during their stay on New Earth, "Right here."

She turned to look at him, "Chakotay, are you sure? The last time we were here…well, I'm sure it didn't end up the way either of us had planned."

He pulled her into a warm embrace, "Which is exactly why we need to try again. Do it the way it was _supposed_ to be done. I know there are some wrongs that I want to make right – kind of like an old-fashioned 'do-over'."

She smiled up into those beautiful dark eyes, "Such as?"

"Well, first of all – this time I plan on being in that bathtub I made WITH you! No more watching and lusting from a distance."

Her eyebrow crooked up in traditional Janeway fashion, "Lusting, hmm? I'm pretty sure that lusting after your Captain is definitely against Starfleet regulations."

He pulled her close again and his mouth claimed hers in a searing kiss as his hands moved lower to pull her body flush with his. When he finally broke the kiss, she was breathless. "If you'll remember, my love, you were not technically my captain at the time."

Her eyes had clouded with desire as she answered him, "I stand corrected, Commander. Now that we have that clarified, I would like my husband to whisk me across the threshold to begin our married life together."

"First things, first…I believe my wife needs a long, hot soak in the tub."

She leaned in to his broad chest, enjoying the feel of strong arms around her. "You know what, Chakotay? For once…you'll get no argument out of me!"

She felt the rumble in chest from his laughter and then his deep voice, "I think I'm going to like this whole marriage thing…seems to take the fight right out of you."

She smiled against him, "Don't get too used to it, Chakotay – you just caught me in a moment's weakness – it won't happen again."

He lifted her chin and kissed her again, "I wouldn't have you any other way, my love. Now, let's get that bath ready."

"Chakotay?"

"Hmm"

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were right…THIS is much better…the backrest alone is far more comfortable than before."

Chakotay smiled as Kathryn leaned back into him in the warm water. His arms were on either side with his hands gently caressing her stomach. He gently kissed her neck, "Now that's twice in one day…first, no argument and now, I'm right…I should have brought you here again a long, long time ago."

Her low, throaty laughter sent waves of desire through him and his body responded. He nuzzled her neck, "Shall we go inside?"

She turned to kiss him fully, her body pressing into his – leaving no room for misinterpretation of what she wanted, "Yes…let's…"

A few hours later, the loud screech of a monkey outside the door woke the sleeping couple. Kathryn sat up with a start, "What the…?!"

"That sounds like this planet's equivalent of the early warning system…there must be a storm approaching…"

Kathryn scrambled out of bed and pulled her robe on, "Why in the world would you program a storm? Are you crazy?"

Chakotay just smiled as they made their way to the main room and took up residence under the shelter of the table.

The storm raged outside while the couple huddled under the table…doing their best to avoid falling dishes and paintings…Kathryn was scared…she had never liked storms, but she felt safer this time – with Chakotay's arms around her.

The storm finally subsided and she turned in his embrace, "So you want to tell me what that was all about?"

He shifted them so he was settled over her, pinning her gently to the floor, "That, my dear…" he kissed her fully, "…was about doing this right. I should've made love to you that day…taken advantage of you! Lucky for you, I'm a gentleman…"

She laughed as she pushed him and rolled over so she was now straddling him, "Well, lucky for you…I'm not always a lady!"

His laughter joined hers before claiming her mouth in a kiss, "Oh yes…I am a VERY lucky man…I've always enjoyed serving under you!"

"Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"If you're such a gentleman, why don't you help me off the floor? First you take unfair advantage of a pregnant woman and now you expect her to get up by herself?"

He extended his hand to her, "Well, I know how you like to be independent and self-sufficient…"

"That's an order, Commander!"

He pulled her to her feet and they made their way back to the bedroom. Once settled in, she asked, "So what do you think…a boy or girl?"

"Definitely a girl…with fiery red hair and blue eyes, just like her mother."

Kathryn smiled into the night, "Or a son…with the dark, caring eyes of his father."

"There's no use arguing with me, Kathryn – she's a girl. I know these things…"

"I think I'm in a better position to know this, Chakotay…you can't ALWAYS be right. I'm having a boy…and that's that."

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him as his arm closed possessively over the place where his child was growing, "Let's sleep on it and see what happens."

The events of the day and their activities from the evening had taken its toll, "Agreed…see you in the morning…"

Their eyes closed so quickly – neither noticed the snap of the fingers or the bright light that followed…

Chakotay returned to the cabin in the morning with some fresh fruit to find Kathryn sitting in the bed with a far away look, "Are you alright, Kathryn?"

"I had a…dream…no – more than that…it was a nightmare…"

"You want to talk about it?" He offered as he sat down next to her and offered the fruit.

"No."

"Kathryn?"

She continued to stare off into space, "It was disturbing, Chakotay."

"Would it help if I told you I had a bad dream as well?"

This got her attention, "Really?"

"Yes."

"OK, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. You first, though…Captain's prerogative." She grinned.

"I was hunting deer with my father – which was very unusual as I normally refused to do that. We had cornered a dear and I looked up to my father to see who was going to shoot it…but my father wasn't there, it was an alien I had never seen before."

That perked her interest up, "There was an alien in your dream?"

"Yes."

"Mine too…"

He could see her analytical wheels begin to turn, "Shall I call the Bridge or would you like to?"

"Oh Chakotay, I'm so sorry. I know we promised…but…"

"But this is not something the Command team can ignore…even if it is their honeymoon." He got up and located her comm. badge and handed it to her.

"Bridge…this is the Captain."

"Tuvok here, Captain. How may we be of assistance?"

She tried to fight back a lopsided grin, "Well the Commander and I have everything well in hand…" She could have sworn she heard muffled laughter coming from someone on the bridge….probably Paris, "Actually, we have a question which may seem very strange at first."

"Proceed, Captain."

She exchanged a glance with Chakotay and fought to keep the humor out of her voice, "Has anything unusual happened with the crew or ship since yesterday?"

"Ensign Kim has not reported for duty and Mr. Paris was late. He cited a bad dream with an alien as the reason for his tardiness."

They heard a muffled, "Thanks a lot, Tuvok…" from the Conn area.

She looked at Chakotay, "That's not like, Harry."

Chakotay hit his comm. badge, "Chakotay to Kim."

There was no response, Janeway was concerned, "Computer – locate Ensign Kim."

"Ensign Kim is in his quarters."

"Tuvok, meet me at Harry's quarters. Chakotay please assemble the rest of the senior staff – I want to find out if these aliens you, Tom and I saw in our dreams have anything to do with this."

"Yes ma'am."

"Chakotay?"

"Yes."

"I really am sorry."

"Hey – we'll always have last night…" he laughed.

"Oh that was a bad cliché…and I promise, as soon as we find out what's going on with Harry and these aliens, we'll pick up right where we left off." She promised as she struggled to get into her uniform.

"I'll hold you to that! What's wrong?"

She stopped her struggle for a moment, "I could swear that this uniform was not this tight just a day or so ago." She turned to view her profile in the mirror, "Chakotay! I KNOW I was not this big yesterday."

"Well, you are getting further along…this is to be expected…isn't it?" He now seemed a little unsure; she did seem to have blossomed overnight.

"Well…yes, but this seems a bit…excessive. Honestly, I don't know…this IS my first child, you know."

He moved to embrace her and then offer assistance with her uniform, "Mine too. As soon as we get to the bottom of this alien dream problem, we'll go see the Doctor, ok?"

"Okay…and thanks for the help." The worried expression was replaced by the Captain's mask and she was off to find out about Harry. Chakotay understood her better now, though, and knew she was still worried, but she was able to compartmentalize that fear until there was ample time and opportunity to confront it again. It may not be the best way for Kathryn…but it suited the Captain well.

After being unable to wake Harry in his quarters and learning that several members of the crew had been transported to sickbay, she was drilling the Doctor for answers, "Are they comatose?"

"Not exactly…they appear to be in a hyper-rem state. I've tried every conventional method I can think of to wake them…from drugs to direct cortical stimulation…and nothing works." The Doctor explained.

"Do you have any idea what's causing this?"

"Scans haven't detected anything…they are simply…asleep."

"I'd say this is a pretty good bet that this is somehow related to the alien in our dreams."

"Any progress on identifying our visitor?"

"Not yet, but I have everyone working on it. In the meantime, what's your recommendation?"

"Large doses of imenazine."

"I thought you said drugs weren't working?" She asked.

"Not for them…for everyone else. Until I can determine what is going on, I suggest they do not go to sleep."

"Will it be safe…for me? Under the circumstances, I mean?" She gestured to the baby.

"You won't be able to have as much as everyone else…but I'll monitor you carefully. I promise I won't let anything adverse happen to you or the child." There was almost a touch of paternal sentiment to his tone.

"Thank you, Doctor – I appreciate your diligence. When all of this is over, would you mind just doing a quick scan on the baby to make sure everything is alright? I'm probably just being nervous, but I'd feel more at ease."

"Certainly. Now if you'll excuse me, I must check on my patients."

"Of course, Doctor."

Several hours later, they had agreed on the physical aspects of the alien and Chakotay had convinced both Kathryn and the Captain to allow him to use lucid dreaming to try to contact the alien.

They were now in sickbay and Kathryn smiled at Chakotay and touched him gently on the chest as she was so fond of doing…even before he became her husband, "Pleasant dreams." Was all she said, but her eyes conveyed her concern about this course of action.

He smiled reassuringly at her before starting the ritual to enter into the dream state, "Akoochemoya…I am far from the sacred places of my grandfathers…far from the bones of my people. I seek to sleep – to meet the one who has visited us in our dreams."

It was several tense filled moments later before he woke up, Kathryn was relieved and showed him how happy she was to have him back during the turbolift ride to the bridge. Somehow Chakotay managed to "brief" her on what had happened and what they needed to do before they stepped on the bridge.

"Tuvok – scan for a six planet system – should be less than a parsec from here."

"I have located it."

"Tom – lay in a course."

They made their way to the planet system and, as the alien had advised, the crew started to wake up. The victory was short lived however when the ship came under attack.

"Red Alert – all hands to battle stations."

"They're coming around for another pass." Paris advised.

"Auxiliary power to the shields! Return fire!"

"No damage to the alien ship – we can't penetrate their shields." Chakotay indicated after viewing the results of their weapons discharge.

"Arm photon torpedoes…we seem to have a knack for provoking strangers these days. Fire."

"I've lost power to the torpedo launcher…there seems to be a drain on our power."

Then the alien appeared on the view screen and things went from bad to worse…

Before they could do anything, they were all being held captive by the aliens. While trying to plan an escape, Chakotay noticed the moon in a view screen and realized that he was still asleep. He tapped his hand three times to bring himself out of the dream.

"Commander Chakotay! You're awake."

"Are you sure?

"Yes…but I'm afraid you're the only one. After you entered your lucid dream, everyone began falling asleep one my one."

"The Captain?"

"Alright for now…but asleep."

"How long was I out?"

"Thirty-nine hours."

"That long?!" He consulted some scans the Doctor showed him, "So we're all sharing a communal dream. We have to find where these aliens are in the waking world, so I can deal with them on our terms rather than theirs.

"Collective unconsciousness," Seven explained.

"You mean we're all sharing the same dream?" B'Elanna asked.

"It is possible." Tuvok confirmed.

"This is all fascinating…but unless we have proof to the contrary, we have to treat this like an invasion."

Tom walked up and advised he had been able to get a Jeffries tube open. Half of the senior staff distracted the guards while Kathryn, B'Elanna and Tuvok went to engineering to try to get main power back online.

It only took a moment before B'Elanna was successful, "That was easy…"

The computer's cold voice sounded, "Warp core breach in 30 seconds…"

Janeway added, "A little too easy…eject the core!"

Flying fingers made the unsuccessful attempt, "It won't eject, Captain…we have to get out of here!" B'Elanna shouted.

Kathryn followed slowly, her thoughts spoken out loud, "I don't understand why you can't eject the core…something's not right." A realization hit her and she turned to head back towards engineering.

"Captain! You must hurry." Tuvok called out.

"You'll be killed!" B'Elanna shouted.

"I think I'm on to something…you two go!"

"Captain!!"

"That's an order…"

"Warp core breach in 5…4…3…2..1" The explosion was loud and B'Elanna's heart stopped…Chakotay was going to KILL her for letting the Captain do something so stupid.

The door opened and an unharmed Kathryn Janeway stepped through. There was sarcasm in her voice as she said, "Either I've become impervious to anti-matter explosions…or we're still dreaming."

Meanwhile Chakotay and the Doctor located the sleeping place of the aliens. Chakotay beamed down to try to disable the generator that was providing the catalyst for the dream state, "Doctor, I want you to go to the Bridge."

"Commander?"

"I'm giving you an order. Go to the Bridge and target my comm. signal with a photon torpedo."

"You're delirious. You're asking me to incinerate you!" The Doctor was not pleased with the turn of events.

"Not just me…these aliens...and their transmitter too. But only if you don't hear from me in five minutes! Understood?"

"Commander!"

"Understood?!!!"

Realizing there was no other way to end this, the Doctor agreed, "Aye sir."

He woke up the alien and pointed a phaser at him, "Tell me how to deactivate this transmitter or I start shooting."

The alien didn't' speak…so Chakotay continued, "I'll give you five seconds…5, 4, 3, 2…" before he could finish he fell asleep and joined the rest of the crew in the dream state.

Janeway wasn't sure she was relieved or worried that he appeared behind her, "Chakotay!"

He shot her a reassuring glance, but moved to face the alien.

"Who's going to help you now, Captain?" The alien asked.

"I found your cavern and your people – I'm there right now in the waking world. It's all going to be destroyed in less than two minutes unless you deactivate that transmitter."

"If you are there, you will be killed too. I think you're lying."

"Oh believe me…if I don't contact my ship, both of us are going to die in our sleep."

The look on his face indicated he was fully prepared to die for his ship…he avoided looking at Kathryn; he couldn't bear to see the look on her face right now. The Captain would understand that this was necessary…Kathryn would be less accommodating. Fortunately, the alien believed him as well and complied with the request…the nightmare was over for all of them.

"Chakotay – if you ever do anything like that again!!" She said it in a teasing voice, but he knew she had been worried. "I don't know what I would do without you…what we…would do without you!"

They were making their way to sickbay to visit the Doctor. "Would you like to talk about you testing your theory during a warp core breach?" He admonished.

Realizing he had her, "Touche'; but I still don't want you to do anything like that ever again."

"As long as you agree to the same."

They both nodded their head in agreement even though they both know they would do what was necessary to protect the crew and each other…even if it meant their own lives. They entered sickbay.

"Ah Captain, Commander…I've been expecting you. I'm ready to conduct the scan you requested."

"Thank you, Doctor." Kathryn offered as she climbed onto the biobed.

He began the scan, "Was there a cause for your concern? Did you have any symptoms that concerned you?"

"Well, it seems rather silly right now; but…well, my stomach seemed to grow…significantly almost overnight."

"Hmm…that's odd…"

Now Chakotay was very worried, "What Doctor…what is it?"

"Well, I can't explain it…but it appears that…Captain…"

"What Doctor?!! What is it?"

He straightened and looked at her directly, "You are pregnant with twins…one boy and one girl."

Tbc…


	11. The Love Spell is Complete

This is the final installment in Love Spell. I am sorry it has taken me so long to complete this! Special thanks to my friend, Leetah47, for the special inspiration and gift she gave me to allow me to finish this! Second, to those of you who are Star Trek Voyager purists...my apologies for the massive way I screwed up the time line (as one of my dear friends pointed out to me!) I beg for understanding at the use of creative license to explain away my errors...I was just playing with the characters...not the entire universe...so I bent the circumstances to my will (grin) It's one of the fun things about writing - total control!! LOL

Thank you again to everyone for your patience and your kind reviews!

Warning: There's some definite sappiness in here...it's a baby after all!! And also, some adult material...not alot but some, so consider yourself warned!

So without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 11: The Love Spell is Complete 

There was a heavy silence for several moments as all three contemplated what they saw on the small screen the Doctor had turned to support his statement. "I must admit, I have no explanation as to how this could have happened this far along in the gestation cycle."

Chakotay and Kathryn looked at each other and uttered the one word syllable that could be the only explanation possible. "Q!"

Upon hearing his name, he made himself visible to the astonished group in Sickbay.

"I just love hearing my name called in unison - and you two seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Q began.

Chakotay, who had had enough of his mingling in their lives, stood between Kathryn and Q and began a tirade of his own. "You had no right to do that...how could you?"

Q...looking as defensive as Q could look, stepped around Chakotay and took her hand...Chakotay started towards him; but Kathryn raised her hand to stop him. He moved to the other side of Kathryn and waited.

"Kathy...Kathryn, I was only trying to give you everything you wanted. I overheard the two of you the other night sharing about your dilemma of either a boy for you or a girl for Chakotay. To be honest, Kathy, I can't see you going through this again. Believe me, I saw what the female Q went through and she's vowed never again. I was only trying to give you everything you wanted the first go around...can you understand that?" Q sounded as genuine as they had ever heard him sound.

Smiling, she gently looked up at Q and said, "I appreciate you trying to think ahead for us; but Q you had no right to interfere in the natural process of life, although you've certainly done it enough times before. However, Q, if you ever do **_anything_** to interfere in the natural course of my, Chakotay's, or the twins' lives again, I'll never forgive you. Do you understand that?"

"Understood, Captain," Q answered with a smile, realizing yet again exactly why he had always admired this woman. Never being able to give up the last word, though, he added, "But, are you happy, Kathy?

Reaching up to take Chakotay's hand and smiling up at her First Officer, husband, lover, and father of her children, "Oh yes, Q, I've never been happier in my entire life."

"Just wait until they're born, Kathy." Q smiled. "May I?" he looked toward her abdomen gesturing with his open hand.

Smiling up at him but giving him the 'don't you dare do anything look' she said, "Of course."

Q placed one hand on her abdomen and opened the other to imitate a view screen. Kathryn, Chakotay, and the Doctor became transfixed with the image. The two babies were seemingly interacting with each other - oblivious to the fact that there was an entire world outside just waiting for them. Before he disappeared into thin air, Q whispered, "See, just like mommy and daddy...in a world of their own where they exist...only for each other." With that, he disappeared.

"Well, that was certainly one for the medical logs." The Doctor began. "I am recommending you begin weekly prenatal care immediately. Also, I want to warn you that most multiple births generally occur prior to the completion of the gestation period preceded by a period of bed rest for the mother. " Noticing that neither the Captain nor Commander were paying attention, rather they were staring into each other's eyes, murmuring words of endearments as their hands were placed similarly on her abdomen as Q's had been just moments before. Realizing he could remind her of the all of the medical necessities later; he simply said, "Excuse me, Captain, Commander, I suggest you make a ship wide announcement to the crew."

The Captain tore her gaze away from Chakotay and gave the Doctor one of her famous lop-sided grins. "Oh I think some things should be left as a surprise…don't you, Commander?"

Chakotay's dimples were in full force as he answered, "I couldn't agree more, Captain."

_2 months later - Setting: The Mess Hall_

"Mr. Paris, you cannot possibly suggest that we serve that...concerning the Captain's health, it would not be a good idea." The Doctor had just started his latest tirade on Tom's suggestions for what to serve at the upcoming baby shower.

"Look, Doc...I know you are in charge of the Captain's health and all, but this is a shower and you're supposed to serve junk food at things like this. I promise we'll make sure the Captain doesn't eat too much and we'll nix the coffee -but the mints and nuts are just a tradition that we can't forego." Tom pleaded with the Doc.

"Very well, Mr. Paris...although I fail to understand why human traditions always seem to put them at risk. For instance, the tradition of throwing the bouquet at the wedding - someone could have been seriously hurt...and who would they have called to fix the damage...that's right, the Doctor...and..."

"Ok, Doc we get the picture - thank you for your tireless efforts at supporting human traditions, I'll see if I can get the Captain to put a commendation in her official logs on your behalf." Tom smiled as he tried to placate the Doctor. He shot B'Elanna a 'please help me' look. He only got a 'deal with it' smile right back at him.

B'Elanna had been working with Harry to make sure all of the presents were wrapped and labeled accordingly. They were also trying to ensure that the Captain and Commander would receive everything they needed for the first few months of the baby's life.

"Come on Starfleet, how is that list developing?" B'Elanna asked somewhat impatiently of Harry.

"Gee, B'Elanna, I don't even know what some of this stuff is - much less if it will give the Captain everything she needs. For instance, what are these and how will a baby use them?" Harry asked holding up a variety of bath items and some herbs.

"Those, Starfleet, are for the Captain before the baby is born. You know how much the Captain enjoys her bath - I mean - come on; haven't you heard the story about her and the Commander on New Earth?"

Harry blushed at this reference - he had, indeed, heard the stories - but he really didn't like to think of his two most Senior officers having a private moment in a bathtub. He shook the images from his mind and held up the herbs. "So what are these?"

B'Elanna smiled at the embarrassment that was showing on the Ensign's face. She found that she liked the innocence that seemed to surround him. She softened her tone somewhat as she explained, "Those are macara herbs; they are a gift from the Bajoran in engineering. They help circulation during the pregnancy. The others are raspberry herbs to make tea. It helps with backaches."

"Well, thanks. I think I've got the rest of these things down. The toys, blankets, diapers, changing table, and, of course, bath items for the baby. There is also an assortment of different clothes. Although, I don't know how they know whether it's going to be a boy or a girl."

Just as B'Elanna was about to say something in response, they heard raised voices coming from the area of the mess hall that Tuvok, Seven and Neelix were working at. There were PADDs strewn all over the tables along with several different colors of streamers, crepe paper, and other miscellaneous decorations.

"No, No, No...you must do it the way I suggested - it's the only way." Neelix had now stood up and was pointing in the direction of the PADD he now held in his hand.

"That would not be logical, Mr. Neelix...it must be done according to my seating plan. It is the only logical course of action."

"This is not a tactical plan, Mr. Tuvok...it is a baby shower...so we need to do it this way."

"This discussion is irrelevant. Where one sits does not change the fact that the Captain will continue her gestation period until the cycle is complete irregardless of what decorations or who sits where. I fail to see the relevancy of this entire exercise."

Hearing this argument, the rest of the senior crew burst out into laughter. Tom Paris was the first to speak to the three who were now staring indignantly at the laughing crew members. "I'd say it was poor planning on our part to put Seven, Tuvok, and Neelix together on one committee - especially when the committee is in charge of fun!"

"Then perhaps, Mr. Paris, you would care to assist us?" Tuvok stoically replied.

"We thought you'd never ask!" At Tuvok's invitation, the rest of the committee pulled up a chair to work out the 'irrelevant' details to which Seven had referred.

The staff was so deep into their discussion that they didn't hear the doors to the Mess Hall open. Chakotay walked in first. Seeing what was transpiring, he turned quickly to block Kathryn's view and pulled her into a little recessed area in the kitchen's galley.

"What is it Chakotay?" She asked, now standing less than a few inches away from her First Officer.

"I just have an overwhelming desire to kiss you." With that he leaned toward her, placing a hand reverently on her ever emerging stomach and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Hoping to buy time for the senior staff to hide the evidence of what they were doing; and, because he was enjoying himself immensely, he deepened the kiss.

Kathryn felt her world spin at his gentle kiss which softly probed her mouth. She then sighed and leaned into him as he deepened their connection. She faintly remembered reading somewhere that a person's kiss can become addicting; and, she firmly believed that she was addicted to his. She could never quite seem to get enough of them. She gave herself fully to the kiss - abandoning all of her previous thoughts…even where she was; she cleared her mind and was focusing only on Chakotay until she heard...

"Well, isn't that just sooo sweet?"

She broke away, breathless, and started, "Mr. Neelix...I apologize, I thought we were alone." She cut a look to Chakotay that told him she'd get him later for this.

He just smiled and watched her face as she saw the rest of the senior staff arrive in the kitchen area. "What are all of you doing here?" She began, but was quickly distracted by Tom coming up to her and, extending his hand toward her abdomen, "May I?"

She looked at him and then smiled as she took his hand and placed it on the area of her abdomen where the babies were kicking. Tom felt the slightest of movements, "Wow, that's incredible. What a neat little guy we have here."

"Or girl, you oaf." B'Elanna said as she pushed him out of the way and placed her hand where Tom's had been only seconds ago. She smiled up at Kathryn as she felt the movement, "It's just so incredible."

"And irritating at times - especially when she or he decides to do this at night while I'm trying to rest."

Everyone laughed at her statement and then led her over to a chair. They placed some pillows behind her back. Surprisingly, Tuvok was the next to say something. "I am curious, Captain, I understand it is a human custom for the couple to wish for either a boy or girl. What do you and the Commander wish for?"

Smiling up at Chakotay she began, "Well, Tuvok, I think we have a split decision right now. I'm hoping for a boy and Chakotay wants a girl. But, as long as the baby is healthy, that's what counts."

Tuvok decided that no response was necessary and simply nodded his head.

_OoOoOo _

Over the next week, B'Elanna, Tom and Harry's quarters began to look more like a store for baby goods as the presents mounted; Neelix's cabinets were overflowing as various crewmembers donated rations to contribute to the edibles for the shower. Other crewmembers were in the holodeck getting ready to prepare the program for the scenery of the baby shower. Each had been asked to do a small simulation containing their ideas and then they would vote on the best. They watched as different programs were unveiled, but Tom was confident that his program would win. Finally, his turn came and he began "Computer, run program Paris-Indiana-Alpha."

The scene that appeared around the crew was a beautiful grassy area surrounded by tall oak trees. The rolling hills in the background were picturesque as the sun hung lazily in the bluest skies they had seen in a long time. The flowers that graced the grassy areas and the hillside blew gently in the soft breeze.

B'Elanna was the first to speak "It's beautiful, Tom, where is it?"

Putting his arm around her, he answered, "It's springtime in Indiana; it's where the Captain grew up and spent her childhood - I thought it would be the perfect place to celebrate the impending arrival of her child."

The rest of the members of the committee nodded their agreement. "Then it's decided." Winking at B'Elanna, he quipped, "I knew mine would win."

He was rewarded with a fist to his arm as she retorted, "Well, then flyboy, since you are so efficient with creating something good out of very little, I suggest you make your way to the kitchen to help Neelix with the food - Kahless knows he needs it!!"

"Anything for you my Klingon, kitten." He smiled and ducked as another fist flew in his direction.

Meanwhile, Tuvok had retreated from the hustle and bustle of the holodeck and the Mess Hall to the solace of the hydroponics bay. Seeing the flowers in the holodeck simulation had inspired him, well as much as a Vulcan could feel inspiration anyway. As he stood at the door of the bay and inhaled the scent of the flowers, he could sense a presence. As he walked into the bay towards the flowers, he stopped. "Kes?"

In his mind, he heard her response, "Yes, Tuvok, it's me. I've missed you."

He responded in his mind, "I've missed your companionship as well." He could sense her smile at his reply - truly Vulcan in nature - not willing to admit to missing the person as that would be admitting an emotional response. He continued, "To what do I owe the honor of your presence. May I inquire if it has to do with the Captain and Commander?"

"Yes, Tuvok. I wanted to give them a gift from me; but I need your help."

"Of course, what can I do to assist you?"

"I've already prepared the gift, I just need you to give it to the Captain and Commander and let them know it's from me. Will you do that for me?"

"Of course. Where is the gift?"

"In the back - it's a special hybrid that I've created just for them. It's a cross between a dandelion and a rose. Now before you raise your eyebrow at me for using a dandelion, listen to why. A dandelion is known for its strength and resilience - people try and try to destroy it, but yet it survives. A rose is known for its delicate beauty. The Captain and Commander represent all that these two flowers represent. Their strength, resilience, determination, and beauty have all combined now in the form of their child and I wanted to have a flower to represent that unity. There it is in the corner; what do you think?" Kes asked hesitantly.

Tuvok saw a flower which was akin to that of a carnation - it was red in color and looked like a cross between a rose and dandelion. It had petals, but they flared around in a more circular fashion with serrated edges resembling a dandelion. The flower was absolutely beautiful, and as Tuvok gently touched it, he could sense the strength and resilience of the flower. "It is beautiful and as strong as you indicated. The Captain and Commander will certainly appreciate both your efforts and the thoughts behind it. I will be sure to convey both to them."

"Thank you, Tuvok. Please present it to them in a clear, crystal vase which represents that nothing should be hidden when communicating to each other and to their children. Good bye, my dear friend...until we meet again."

He sensed her presence leaving the room. "Until we meet again, old friend." He said out loud to her spirit.

_TIME: 1 Week Later - Evening of the baby shower - The Captain and Commander's quarters_

"Kathryn, hurry up, we're going to be late." Chakotay was pacing around nervously as he heard the shower finally stop.

She emerged from the bedroom; her stomach emerging well before she did. She had a look of distress on her face. "Chakotay, why are you being so demanding - it's an evening at Sandrine's. It's not like there's a time limit on it. Besides that, I don't have a thing to wear and just look at my hair." She now looked on the brink of tears - the hormones had definitely begun to run rampant over the past few weeks. The Doctor had done what he could to help; but the bottom line was that no matter how much technology advanced, there were some things in nature that medical science could not change. The changing hormones and mood swings of a pregnant woman were definitely some of them.

_The Captain had not been at all pleased with his prognosis earlier that day that things were going to get a lot worse before they would get better. She had insisted that a hypospray of something be given to her to improve her mindset. After several minutes of arguing, the Doctor had agreed and placed a hypospray to her neck. She had immediately calmed, thanked him and left._

_Chakotay waited behind and asked the Doctor, "What did you give her? I thought nothing would help."_

_"Nothing will, Commander. I gave the Captain a placebo - there was no medicinal value in that injection whatsoever. However, I felt her agitated state demanded some type of relief before she elevated her blood pressure to the point that would require medical attention."_

_Chakotay had smiled at the Doc, patted him on the shoulder, "Thanks, Doc, I appreciate your unconventional treatments." The Doctor had raised an eyebrow and then smiled as he watched Chakotay exit sickbay to catch up with Kathryn._

Chakotay's thoughts came back to the present. "Sit there on the couch and I'll be right back." Reluctantly, she complied.

Chakotay emerged from the bedroom with a package, neatly wrapped and with a silk bow. On top of the package was a smaller package, similarly wrapped.

"Oh, Chakotay, whatever have you done this for?" She began, a tear forming in her eye.

"It's just one way that I want to show you how much I love you and our children." He moved beside her and touched her so tenderly that she nearly lost control. He whispered, "Come on, open it."

She tore open the package, noting that she had never really been very patient and didn't like surprises, and pulled out a beautiful cream dress. It had thin spaghetti straps and was flared at the midsection to accommodate her ever growing form. The cream satin material had ivory lace in patterns throughout the dress and it reached all the way to her ankles. The smaller box contained pearl earrings that were two pearls joined together by a thin band of gold in an "s" shape. The tears flowed freely now as she held onto the new treasures.

She turned to Chakotay and took him into her embrace. She planted salty kisses all over his face as her hands roamed through his now tousled hair. She reached down and opened her robe allowing him full access to her front. Her creamy skin was flushed with desire; and that, along with a myriad of other emotions played across her face as she took Chakotay's hand and placed it on her swollen breast. Chakotay began to respond to her as he gently caressed her breasts and stomach. He remembered the Doctor mentioning that as the breasts filled with milk they would become increasingly sensitive and tender. Not wanting to hurt her, he kept his touch feather light which only served to intensify her sensations.

She whispered in that deep, throaty voice of hers as only she could, "Make love to me, Chakotay." He knew this would make them terribly late to the shower; but he just couldn't seem to resist this woman. He cleared his voice before he tapped his combadge. "Chakotay to Paris."

"Paris here. Is there a problem, Commander? B'Elanna and I are anxiously awaiting your and the Captain's arrival." Chakotay sensed the stressing of the word 'anxiously'.

Chakotay started to answer when Kathryn's hand slipped under his waistband. He sucked in his breath and tried to maintain his composure. "We'll be with you shortly, Tom. The Captain is in need of some personal attention before we join the group. Chakotay out."

Kathryn looked up at him a wicked smile on her face. "Is that what we're calling it these days, Commander...personal attention?"

"Just hush and kiss me and don't stop what you're doing! That's an order, Captain, from your husband."

A startled Tom just looked at the rest of the crew, "Well, you heard the man, the Captain needs some personal attention and who are we to keep her from getting it. Let's have some more punch while we wait."

They had made love slowly and tenderly and, as Chakotay had insisted, carefully. He didn't want to do anything to endanger their children. He helped her get dressed in her new gown, slipped her sandals on while she put her new earrings in. He brushed her hair and pulled it back with a satin ribbon. "You look beautiful, Kathryn. Now can we please go meet Tom and B'Elanna?"

"Of course, Chakotay; I just don't understand what your hurry is...it's not like we've never been to Sandrine's to play pool with Tom and B'Elanna before."

As they arrived at the holodeck doors, Chakotay stopped her. "Kathryn, I just want you to know that I, along with the rest of the crew, really believe that motherhood becomes you. You've been a terrific mother to the crew and you are going to be a terrific mother to our children."

Sighing a bit, she looked up at him, squeezed his hand and offered, "I certainly hope you are right, Chakotay...I certainly hope so."

As the doors to the holodeck opened, she saw many familiar sights. She turned to question Chakotay. "Chakotay, we must have gone to the wrong holodeck...this isn't Sandrine's, but it certainly reminds me of..."

"Indiana." Tom stepped into view and finished the sentence for her. "Welcome to Indiana, Captain. We're here to celebrate the impending arrival of our newest CO."

At his words, the rest of the crew stepped into view. Kathryn turned to Chakotay and punching him in the arm, "You knew all along, didn't you?"

His only reply was that little boyish grin that he always used when he was caught.

"We made him an accomplice, Captain. He had no choice. We threatened an uprising if he didn't comply." Tom interrupted - flashing his 'ah we did it again' smile.

"Come on, Captain, let me get you something to drink. I understand you like personal attention these days." Winking at Chakotay, he flashed the Captain a smile as a blush crossed her face. He took and put her arm through his and led her to the tables that held the masses of food and beverage that had been prepared.

"I have a special drink that I prepared just for you, Captain. If I may?" Tom asked. Smiling, she nodded and accepted the beverage that Tom had poured for her in the crystal wine glass.

"It's not spiked, is it Tom?" She asked cautiously.

Tom feigned hurt, "Why Captain, you know I would never do anything to endanger the life of your child; don't you trust me?"

"Trust isn't the issue, Tom. As I recall, you were once entrusted with a secret and failed to keep it for more than 24 hours. But, you're right, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby...so, bottoms up."

Kathryn flashed a smile in the direction of the now blushing pilot. B'Elanna whispered to him, "When are you ever going to learn that she always wins those arguments, Tom...always!!"

"It's absolutely delicious, Tom. Why it reminds me of a drink that my mother used to make me to quench my thirst during those hot, Indiana summers."

"That's exactly what it is, Captain. I remember you talking about it so I did some research and found the recipe. It's part of my gift to you. I know you wish that your mother was here to share in all of this; I thought this might help a little."

Tears welled up in Kathryn's eyes and spilled over onto her cheeks. "Captain, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Tom looked to Chakotay for help.

"She's not upset, Tom - just happy."

"Chakotay's right, Tom. Thank you." She moved closer to Tom and hugged him tightly. For a moment Tom felt like a child again that was being both thanked and comforted by his mother.

He tightened his hold around her for a moment longer; then they both released. "No, thank you, Captain."

There was hardly a dry eye in the place. Neelix decided now would be a great time to open the presents and led Kathryn to a table overrun with presents. "We have a lot of presents…I'm afraid we got a bit carried away." Neelix voice was full of pride as he seated the Captain behind the table. Kathryn smiled, knowing that with two babies on the way; they would need all of the help they could get!

A moment later Naomi Wildman came running up, "Can I help? I love presents!"

"Of course, dear." Kathryn replied softly, "But let's get you another chair; as much as I'd like to hold you in my lap, I'm afraid there's not much of my lap left."

Laughter erupted throughout the entire holodeck as Kathryn and Naomi began to open the gifts. The crew had thought of everything from changing tables to lace bonnets and booties. After over thirty minutes of opening, the only gifts left were that of the senior staff. Neelix started first. He presented her with two brightly colored mobiles that played Talaxian lullabies.

"They're beautiful, Neelix. I'm so glad our child will have the opportunity to learn about the Talaxian heritage first hand from Uncle Neelix."

Neelix thought his chest would bust from pride, "I'll be sure and teach them everything I know, Captain. You can be assured of that."

Kathryn just couldn't resist, "Well, perhaps, we could leave the knowledge of leola root and its many uses out." Laughter again erupted throughout the entire party - even Neelix laughed.

Tom and B'Elanna were next. B'Elanna handed a card to the Captain. Kathryn opened and read it aloud, "This card entitles the parents to 40 hours/each of baby-sitting services by your Pilot and Chief Engineer (as the duty roster permits)."

"Thank you, Tom and B'Elanna; I appreciate it. Rest assured we'll take you up on it."

Harry stepped up next, "Ok, time for my gift." He handed a package to the Captain. She opened them and saw that it was a soft clarinet that played Brahm's lullaby.

"Oh Harry, thank you – it's beautiful."

"That was my favorite lullaby when I was a kid and, well you know how much I like the clarinet. I'd love to teach your child someday; if you would like."

Tears spilled again from Kathryn's face; everyone was used to it by now, however, and didn't think anything was wrong. Taking his hand, she replied. "Thank you Harry, I...we would love it."

Seven approached next with her gifts. "Although I do not understand completely the rituals involved in this exercise, I understand it is important and therefore participated as well."

"Why thank you, Seven; I appreciate it." Kathryn gave Seven a crooked smile as she slightly shook her head. She didn't know how long it was going to take to get Seven to accept her humanity; but she wasn't going to give up trying. Perhaps seeing human children growing up on the ship might help. She might have to arrange for Seven to have some baby-sitting time, as well. Bringing herself back to the present, she opened up the gifts from Seven. In one package was a soft baby doll with a pink dress on...in the other a soft ball and bat.

"Why Seven, thank you - these are so..." Kathryn was at a loss for words.

"Impractical. Yes, I agree Captain - however, it is my understanding that it is a human tradition for little girls to play with dolls and little boys to play with balls and bats. As I don't know which you are expecting, I felt it appropriate to supply an alternative either way. I wanted to give them something that would help them fulfill their humanity - even if I do not understand it."

Kathryn was touched by her admission. "Seven, although impractical wasn't the word I was looking for, I think you adequately stated what I wanted to say...thank you."

Tuvok was the only senior officer left, other than Chakotay. He stepped forward carrying a large rocking chair with a red bow on it. "Captain, I believe it is also a custom for mothers to rock their newborn children. As such, I have hand crafted this rocking chair for you."

"Oh, Tuvok - my dear friend - thank you so much - it is absolutely beautiful." She rose from her seat behind the table and sat in the new chair and began rocking. "It's perfect. I'm sure I'll get ample opportunity to use it."

While she was still sitting in the chair, Tuvok presented her with the flower from Kes. He explained his encounter with Kes in the hydroponics bay and the meaning behind it. She began to weep now - not just a few tears but a flood of tears as she remembered Kes and all that she had meant to her and the crew. Finally she composed herself enough to say, "Thank you, Kes. It's comforting to know that your presence is still with us in Voyager and will remain so through beautiful gifts such as this."

Chakotay brought his gift up last. It was another small box - similar to the one he had given her earlier in the evening. Kathryn gasped as she opened it up.

"It's a maternity ring, my love" Chakotay said bending down on his knees taking her right hand in his. Kathryn was overwhelmed. The ring was gold with a rectangular top, in the top right hand corner was the most beautiful blue sapphire Kathryn had ever seen. Placing the ring on Kathryn's ring finger Chakotay spoke, "It's the ring that my father gave to my mother when I was born. I thought that it was only right that you should have this. I know my mother would want you to have it; she'd love you as much as I do".

Tears of joy ran down Kathryn's face as she reached for Chakotay's hand to brush the tears from her face. Kathryn then enveloped Chakotay in a hug. "I love you so much. One day we'll take our children to meet the other part of their family. For now though they have plenty of family here not to feel lonely." Kathryn smiled reaching out her hands to B'Elanna and Tom and the rest of the senior staff. One by one they took turns either hugging and/or touching the place where their hope of a new future now grew.

After the gifts were all opened and the tears all dried, they ended the evening dancing to beautiful music under the star-filled, Indiana summer sky. Kathryn was quite exhausted at this point and ready to call it an evening. She called for everyone's attention prior to her departure. "Thank you all for making this evening so special. The love that I feel from this crew permeates the entire Delta quadrant - I don't think any child could be coming into the world more loved in any quadrant than a child born here on Voyager. Thank you."

_ONE MONTH LATER - THE 7TH MONTH OF THE PREGNANCY_

It was almost Christmas time on Voyager and thoughts had turned to the impending festivities. Although no one had forgotten about the impending arrival of the baby; but since it was still almost two months away, everyone thought there was plenty of time. Of course, it was increasingly difficult for anyone to forget about the baby, or babies, as they were making their presence known through their mother on a daily basis now.

Although she tried very hard to control it, both her body and her emotions had grown almost totally out of her control. She still could sit in the Captain's chair, but required assistance getting out of it. Of course, this did not set well with her so she generally made an initial appearance in the morning then turned the bridge over to Chakotay and retreated to her ready room. The Doctor was amazed that she was still physically able to perform her duties. She had been surprisingly compliant about her nutritional supplements and following the Doctor's orders regarding her health. He sensed she knew it was because it was the only way he would allow her to continue working.

It was another routine day in the Delta Quadrant and all was well. The Alpha shift was on duty which consisted mostly of the senior staff. Chakotay was manning the bridge, with Tom at the Conn, Harry at Ops, Tuvok at tactical and B'Elanna at the Engineering station. The Captain had already made her routine visit to the Bridge and was situated in her Ready Room reviewing various reports.

Chakotay was just about to order a series of various diagnostics when he heard a yell from the ready room - he couldn't be sure, but it certainly sounded like she was yelling his name.

"Tuvok, you have the Bridge!" He shouted as he ran towards the ready room. Tom looked up at B'Elanna and smiled, "You ever get that feeling of deja vu'?"

He entered the emergency override codes for the ready room and found Kathryn standing behind her desk with her hand on her stomach..."It's time, Chakotay - let's get to the Doctor."

"Computer, emergency beam out for two to sickbay."

In a shimmer of light the two senior officers were gone. News spread fast of the Captain going into labor two months early - there was an air of tension and silence that fell over the entire ship as they waited.

Inside sickbay there was anything but a calm silence. Kathryn Janeway's worse nightmares were coming true - she was totally and completely out of control. Her body was taking on a mind of its own and despite her best efforts to maintain some semblance of control - she was fading fast. "Chakotay, I'm so tired. I don't think I can go on." She had been having contractions for what seemed like an eternity to her - but in reality had only been a few hours.

"Just a bit longer, Kathryn; hang in there - it won't be long now." He tried to sound convincing, but was having a hard time even convincing himself. He knew Kathryn wasn't going to fall for his platitudes. He looked to the Doctor for some reassurance.

"Not much longer now, Captain - you can start pushing with the next contraction."

"Please, Doctor, call me Kathryn - I don't feel much like a starship Captain at the moment." She replied between breaths, "As a matter of fact, I feel like hell right now." She sported a weak grin.

"Nonsense, Captain you're doing a fine job - besides I don't think it's in my program's capabilities to call you anything but...now push!"

Kathryn sat up with Chakotay's help and began to push with all of her might. She liked this part better because at least she could do something besides breathe. She continued pushing with all of her strength which caused tiny capillaries to burst in her neck and chest area. Chakotay shot a concerned look towards the Doctor.

"It's all right, Commander, this is something that occurs sometimes during the birthing process; she'll be fine." He whispered back to the Commander - not wanting to alarm the Captain.

Finally, at 12:01 and 12:11 a.m., respectively Kolopak and Deanna Gretchen Janeway were brought into this world - both healthy and beautiful. Chakotay placed light kisses on Kathryn's head and whispered into her ear, "See, just like her mother; she likes to make an entrance!" She was too tired to even smack him in response; she simply smiled up at him and said, "Would you like to make the announcement to the crew?"

"It would be my honor, Captain."

"All hands, this is the Commander speaking. I am happy to report that Kolopak and Deanna Gretchen Janeway were born at 12:01 and 12:11 a.m., respectively on this beautiful Christmas morning. Mother, father, and children are all well. Chakotay out."

Cheers of relief and gratitude arose from a crew that had been assembled and waiting quietly together in the Mess Hall for news about their Captain.

"Did you know about the twins, B'Elanna?" Tom asked as he hugged B'Elanna, relieved that his friend and her children were alright.

B'Elanna laughed, "No. They certainly didn't tell me. Of course, they probably thought _someone_ I knew couldn't be trusted with the secret!"

Tom feigned a hurt look, "You wouldn't be referring to me, would you?"

A look of recognition crossed B'Elanna's face. "You know what this means, don't you Flyboy?"

"No what?"

"We agreed to forty hours…EACH…for babysitting…we just doubled our duty!!"

Tom's head began to spin at the thought of the amount of dirty diapers that would entail. He stopped the spinning and looked at his beautiful wife, "Well, at least I get to do my duty with you! Merry Christmas, my Klingon kitten…merry Christmas."

_Back in Sickbay_

A few minutes later Q appeared. He looked at the happy family and walked towards them. "I thought about giving you a gift; but then remembered I had done enough already with my little spell here." He reached down and touched Deanna's cheek as she rested comfortably against her mother's chest.

"Yes, Q, you wove quite a little love spell here. First the trip to New Earth for Chakotay and I, then reversing the effect of our fertility suppressors, then the addition of little Deanna here to the mixture - it was quite a spell you cast." Janeway smiled up at him.

"Well, I had never thought of it that way - a Love Spell. What a great idea. Now that my love spell is complete, I'll have to see who else needs a 'Love Spell' cast on them."

As he disappeared, he heard once again, in unison, "Q!"

_Finis_

* * *

_ A/N: I hope you enjoyed - Live long and prosper!  
_


End file.
